PAST REDEMPTION
by mssupertigz
Summary: This story will mainly be from Sarah's point of view. It takes place mid S2 after Sarah gives Chuck his Diploma, and will cover her past and how sometimes the past needs to silenced once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Redemption**

_**This story will mainly be from Sarah's point of view. It takes place mid S2 after Sarah gives Chuck his Diploma, and will cover her past and how sometimes the past needs to silenced once and for all. Still 100% Charah. So, enjoy and let me know what you think? **_

Sarah had walked up to his door a thousand times in the last year and half and everytime, it was like the first time. This time she had good news that would get Ellie and Devon off Chuck's back and maybe put his mind at ease after Bryce pulled a fast one and smashed his dreams by getting him kicked out of Stanford. Even though he knew why it still stung. Surprisingly something as simple piece of paper could change how one felt. But what was inside this box, he deserved it. Even if they had to pull some strings, but Chuck didn't need to know that. Sarah knocked and Ellie and answered. Sarah noticed Ellie quickly looked down at the parcel that she was holding. Sarah smiled then Ellie opened the door to allow her to walk in. "Chuck's not here?"

Sarah turned around. "I know I wanted to get here before he arrived." Holding up the box. "Chuck had this delivered to the Buy More and told me all about it." Sarah opened the box and out came a black leather sleeve. Sarah gave it to Ellie. Ellie opened it as Devon walked in. Ellie instantly put it to her chest. Devon looked at it. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sarah still smiling.

Both Ellie and Devon were very excited. "Chuck's on his way and I thought that we would celebrate."

"Definitely, Sarah. We will make ourselves disappear." Ellie hugged Sarah and Sarah slipped out through the patio doors.

Sarah walked outside and her hands started to sweat and her insides tossed and turned. They seemed to do that a lot lately. Ever since they kissed last fall when the bomb went off and when Montgomery convinced Chuck to kiss her. Ever since she had to lie to Casey about how she felt about him, along with just seeing him, touching him and his smelling his cologne it played with her senses. Sarah was a highly trained spy but with Chuck she was becoming unglued and secretly she didn't care. She heard Chuck walk in and Ellie squealing. Trying not to make it so obvious that she was waiting for him she leaned on the ledge and looked up when he came out carrying the leather sleeve like a tray with the two bottles on top. Chuck looked at her and smiled, Sarah melted inside. Chuck put the bottles on the ledge next to black leather sleeve.

"Well thanks for my fake diploma?"

"What do you mean? Standing up but leaning on the ledge.

"I get it. You know, you had one of your CIA pal's doctor it up to get Ellie of my back."

"It's real Chuck."

"Come on." Chuck flipped open the leather sleeve to see the Universities signina and the words Stanford and Charles Irwing Bartowski in black calligraphy writing.

"I'm serious. You graduated."

Chuck looked at her so humble. "What about my last 12 credits?"

"We'll Casey and I decided that your exceptional field service ought to count for something and Stanford agreed."

"Huh. And by exceptional, you mean, like, uh, I don't know, decrypting weapons-satellite codes?"

"Electrical engineering."

"Or running away from exploding games of missile command?" As Chuck leaned forward and grabbed the first bottle and twisted the cap passing it to Sarah. Grabbing the second one.

"Physical education." Chuck smiled

Sarah looked at her the way she did when she was being straight with him. Chuck knew that look. It was the same look she gave him a year and a half ago when they sat on the beach and she told him to trust her. "You earned it Chuck." Clinking the bottles, they took a sip. As he brought the bottle down and swallowed he looked at her with a deep look of thanks. Then he voiced his thanks.

They turned to face the night sky. "You see that star out there on the horizon? As Sarah points so Chuck could see where she was looking. Chuck nodded. "That's the Air Force bouncing Mormoto's satellite off the atmosphere and burning it up." Sarah leaned closer and nudged Chuck with her arm. "Make a wish. It's yours." Sarah looked up at him, really looked at him and that feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach, she knew what it was. Quickly diverting her eyes, Chuck looked over to her. Sarah could see Chuck looking at her the way he always did. To show that he cared for her and frankly she cared for him.

They watched as the last glimpse of the light disappeared. Chuck turned and leaned on the ledge. Chuck saw the kitchen lights go off and it got quiet. Sarah joined him on the ledge and they finished their beers. Sarah got up and faced Chuck, looking down at him as he looked up. Chuck grabbed her empty bottle and placed them down on the cement floor. Then he reached for her hand. Caressing her hand with her thumb, he continued to look at her. Then he got up. "I want to thank you for all if this."

"You don't need to."

"Yeah, I want to."

Sarah didn't know where his confidence was coming from, maybe it was coming from the fact that he had finally conquered Stanford which gave him some hope for his future and that his five year plan could finally be chiselled down.

Sarah looked up at him. Chuck looked over his shoulder and she smiled knowing why. "What did you wish for?" Chuck let go of her hand and reached down to grab her face. "If I told you it won't come true but if I show you then…."

"That will make a difference?"

"I hope so."

Chuck leaned in and grazed her lips. How she had missed his lips and how kissing him made her feel. She knew that this wasn't a cover kiss or a security threat, it was just them. A kiss to thank her. Chuck slid his one hand around her waist and settled it above her hip bone. Sarah leaned on her toes as their lips finally met. It was as sweet as the kitchen's kiss, as intense as the warehouse kiss and at that moment it couldn't be rated.

Chuck leaned back catching his breath. "You want to get out of here?"

Sarah looked at him. _'What take this to the bedroom?'_

"I know that you don't work tomorrow and so far we don't have a mission so would you like to go somewhere?"

Sarah slightly disappointed but this was Chuck, a perfect gentleman but the thought of making love to him the way he just kissed her would be something to experience if it ever could happen between them. Looking up. "Sure."

"Great!"

Chuck grabbed his diploma and the two bottles and headed inside. Placing the three items on the kitchen counter. He quickly changed, then walked back to the door. Grabbing his keys. "Where to?"

"I don't know."

"You hungry?"

"Kinda?"

"How about the place where we went on our first date."

"Sounds good to me."

Sarah reached out her hand as Chuck grabbed it. Closing the door, it was Sarah's turn to kiss him. Sarah sheepishly smiled then headed to the parking lot.

The restaurant was quiet. They ordered and reminisced, about the last time they were there. Along with the laughs and the alcohol the time sped by. Chuck paid for their meal and drove them to beach. Chuck grabbed one of his Nerd Herd jackets out from the back and put it on Sarah, then he grabbed his hoodie and put it on. The breeze from the ocean was crisp but it felt wonderful after the last few days of hot weather. They walked the promenade and ended up at what Chuck called was their spot. Sarah hadn't seen their spot for almost a year. They sat down and stared out at the night sky. They watched the ships pass with their lights and the odd shooting star, but to them it felt that they were the only ones the beach.

Hours later they dusted off their jeans and headed in and continued to walk finding a 24-hour coffee bar. Chuck opened the door as Sarah walked inside. Sarah found two seats by the window. Chuck ordered their favourite coffees spending a few extra dollars. Sitting down, as if on cue they kissed again. Chuck sat a bit more centered on his stool. "I guess, we should talk about what just happened, now three times?"

"Do we?"

Chuck looked at her. Then smiled shaking his head. "Naw."

Chuck sat back and took a sip of his coffee leaving a frothy mustache. Sarah grabbed a napkin and wiped his upper lip. They didn't talk shop talk but talked about some of the movies that Sarah finally saw. She promised to get through his list that he gave her, the music on the other hand, she didn't want to let him know that the only reason she listened to some of the songs is that they reminded her of him. Her favourite was Feelin Good.

"So did you like it?"

"Romancing the Stone was predicable but Jewel of the Nile I liked much better. So why the 80's movies?"

"They were the best, growing up, Friday nights we went to the video store and rented tonnes of VHS tapes, of all our favourites and watched them till we fell asleep, then watched them again. Mostly Morgan and I but when Ellie was home she joined us."

Sarah loved his stories even if most of them didn't include his parents. After two large coffees and a bathroom break, they grabbed their jackets. Chuck looked at his watch. "I better get you home sleeping beauty." Sarah turned to face him. "I watched that one too?"

Chuck laughed. Chuck looked around and knew that Sarah's place was close. Sarah slid her arm in his and they walked down the street turning left then right coming up to her place. Chuck walked her in. To her surprise he stopped shy of the elevator. "I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Sarah unzipped her jacket. Chuck placed his hands on hers. Then looked at her. "No, you can keep it. I have several."

"Ok, thanks." Sarah pressed the button. Chuck looked at her and brought her into a hug. Sarah liked his forwardness and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for tonight."

"My pleasure."

The door of the elevator opened but Sarah didn't move, nor did she move for the next two. Chuck pulled back, but as his cheek grazed her, their faces turned, and their lips touched. Sarah was glad that the elevators weren't facing the lobby. They kissed, not wanting it to end but knew it had to.

"I guess, I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

Sarah turned and pressed the button one more time. Walking in she turned and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night or good morning."

Sarah smiled and looked up at Chuck as the door closed and he disappeared. Chuck hoped that the door would open but turned on his heels and walked out and saw a taxi pull up. As he waited for it to empty, he got in and told the driver to head to the beach.

Sarah turned right and headed to her door. Unlocking the door, she swung it open walking inside, still feeling his lips on her. Sarah showered and changed and wanted to call him to see if he made it home, as the sun started to make its way up over the horizon. But opted not to, she walked to the window, closing the blinds and walking back, she made her way to her bed and sat down. Sliding under covers she covered up and closed her eyes.

**Early afternoon**

Sarah rolled over and pulled her eye cover up onto her forehead, thinking that she was a dreaming that there was a knock at the door. Sarah jumped up when she realized she wasn't dreaming. She wondering who it was, at this hour but looked at the clock as she got up 12:45 p.m. Thinking that it could be Chuck, she opened it and saw the hotel clerk holding an envelope. "Good afternoon, , this arrived down at the desk just now."

"Thanks."

Sarah closed the door and walked to the curtains opening them up. Sitting by the window she grabbed one of her knives and ripped it open. There was no return address just her name on the outside. Slipping her hand inside she pulled out what looked like photos. The top sheet of paper had a hand-written note and it read. '_I am coming for you, but for now this might move things along….' _Sarah dragged the paper exposing the photos. Looking at them, Sarah had not seen them in a long time and some where new to her. Sarah browsed through the photos, all of her at various missions and some not so pleasant moments and compromising positions that were taken as part of 'those missions'. The photos dated back to late 1999 early 2000. A year and half after Langston Graham had recruited her to the CIA. Tossing the photos onto the bed, she paced the floor and after a few agonizing minutes she picked up the phone. She couldn't call Graham, he was dead. And she couldn't call Chuck and if she did, he'd go beyond what was deemed necessary to fight for her but she had to keep him safe. If they found her, they would find him too and what he knew and had would make these photos even more of a threat to this new life she has made for herself.

Dialing the only other person she knew she could trust, she called Casey and waited to call Beckman. Casey rushed over and took a quick glance then gave the photos back. "Any idea? On who sent these?"

Sarah shook her head. They waited till Beckman called back on the laptop. "Sorry that I couldn't take your call. Major Casey why are you there, something wrong with the Intersect?"

"Surprisingly not this time."

"General I called him after I received an envelope and inside where some things from my past that have resurface and I don't know why and I don't know who sent them."

Sarah showed Beckman the photos. "I'm sorry Sarah, and you have no idea who could have sent them?"

"No General, I remember what missions these were by the pictures but the ones that are well you know I don't remember where I was?"

"And you don't recall being in that situation?"

"No ma'am. And I never let any of my missions go that far?"

"So, they could be photo shopped?"

"I don't know."

"Casey."

"Yes General."

"I want you to go back to Castle and look into who sent them, check the Maison23's security maybe our delivery person might know something."

"Sarah."

"Yes General."

"Sarah I want you to come to DC. I want to look at those photos and have our personnel look at them in more depth."

Sarah nodded.

"We will find out who's behind this, I promise."

"Should we ask Chuck to help us."

Sarah looked at Casey then, Beckman. "Chuck mustn't know about this till we have something to tell him. If they found me, they could easily find out why I am here and that would have Chuck in harms way."

Secretly she didn't want to tell him anything about her past let alone try to explain some of those photos.

"That's a good idea, until we know more Chuck is not to be told of this. You have your tasks. Sarah I will wait for arrival."

Beckman signed off and Casey went to the door. "What do I tell Chuck?"

Sarah remembered last night then looked at Casey. "Tell him that I am taking some personal days and will be back."

"You know that this will take more than a few days?"

"I know but hopefully by then, I, we will have some answers."

Casey smiled then left. Sarah grabbed her laptop and booked the first flight out of LA.

Within the hour she grabbed a taxi and headed to the airport. As the plane took off, she looked out the window and saw the ocean. '_I will be back soon Chuck_.'

**Castle**

Casey logged into actually hacked into the Maison23's security feed. He started watching from the night before and into the wee hours of the morning and saw Chuck and Sarah walk in, he checked the time stamp and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. 10 minutes later Chuck walked back out into the lobby. Grabbing a cab. Casey fast forward and three hours later and saw a kid on a bike roll up and lean his bike against the wall, walking in with an envelope then walking out, getting on his bike and riding off. Casey watched minutes later as the male clerk took the envelope towards the elevator. Casey followed the male to Sarah's room where he knocked and delivered the envelope. Casey then zoomed to the parking lot to see where the kid on the bike went. He watched him till he disappeared around the block. Casey learned a few things from Chuck. Hack into every CCTV camera, intersection camera and ATM and follow the guy. Casey was able to watch the biker ride till he finally rode into a delivery depot on Sunset. Casey logged off and grabbed his gun and jacket and headed out. Reaching his car, he texted Sarah. '_Found the delivery guy, going to check him out'_

Sarah heard her phone as she was about to board. Sarah texted back. 'Good, just about to board, keep me posted.'

Casey drove to the Sunset Blvd and did a u-turn and parked across the street. Slipping his gun into the small of his back he got out and pulled his shirt down. Walking across the street he walked into the depot. He walked up to the counter and pulled out his phone and his badge. He wasn't going to play nice. Not now that someone on his team was threatened. The employee looked at the guy on Casey's phone. "Yes the delivery guy's name is Toby Smith and he left around 10:30 after talking to a man. The employee looked at their security feeds. This guy. Casey took a picture of guy. "Have you seen this guy before?"

"No, sorry."

"Do you have a cameras outside?"

"Yes."

Casey watched as the man drove up in a tinted SUV with the licence plate R5Y H8J. Casey took another picture.

"Thanks, your Government thanks you."

The employee smiled as Casey left. Casey ran back to his car and typed in the licence and texted the photo to Sarah.

Hours into the flight Sarah finally tunred her cell back on and saw that Chuck had called and left her a message and that Casey had sent her two photos. Sarah opened them and typed back saying she didn't recognize the driver. Casey pulled over when he heard his phone. Texting back he told Sarah that he was now looking for the car and hopefully the driver, but might know where the kid who delivered the envelope lives. Sarah texted back. _'Will wait to hear.'_

Sarah looked her phone and went to her email and read his voice mail. Promising herself that she would listen to his message when she arrived in DC

'_Your probably still sleeping, I just got up myself. Couldn't sleep once I got back home, could have been the two coffees, or the spicy food, or the night spent with you. I wouldn't have wanted to share that moment with anyone but you. Now I can go ahead with my five year plan, knowing that I conquered Stanford. Call me, we did supper, now we have to do breakfast. I work tomorrow but maybe later after I am done. Have a good day. Bye'._

Sarah leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She missed him and it had only been a few hours since she left LA. She shut her phone off and hoped to get some rest before she arrived in DC.

Back in LA Casey drove up to a run down complex on the east side of the LA, after getting a location on the kid with the bike, the one with the licence plate had been a dead end. The bike was parked out back of what looked like a car repo garage. Casey slipped up the side and squeezed throught the chain length fence. Gun pointed he saw the kid. The kid looked at Casey and jumped back. Casey kept his gun on him. "Just here to ask you some questions."

"I didn't do anything?"

"Great, but I need some answers."

The kid looked at Casey. "What do you need to know?"

"You dropped off something at Maison23 this morning, what do you know about it?"

The kid looked at Casey. "You a cop?"

"If I was cop, you'd be in hand cuffs already."

"I know nothing about an envelope?"

"I didn't say that is was an envelope?"

Casey rushed the kid and sat him down and cuffed him. The kid freaked out. "You said that you weren't a cop?"

"I'm not, but I need answers and I need them now. What do you know about the envelope?"

"I was paid cash to deliver the envelope to the place."

"Who paid you?"

"I didn't get his name."

Casey pointed the gun at his face. "Try again."

"I didn't get his name."

"Where did this guy give you the envelope?"

"At the depot on Sunset. I just walked out after grabbing a coffee and I see the envelope being dropped off. The man sees me and walks back out and asks if I wanted to make some fast money. He said that he needed this dropped off, no questions asked. So I said yes. So they gave me the envelope and I took off."

"How much money did he give you?"

"$300 bucks."

"And all you had to do was deliver it to the address, but the envelope didn't have an address on it. How did you know that it had to go to that place?'

"Inside the pile of cash was a note that had the address on it."

"Do you have the note and the cash?"

The kid looked down at his hands. Casey unlocked the cuffs and followed the kid. The kids grabbed his back pack and pulled out the cash and the note. Casey grabbed a kleenex and took the note. "Can I keep the cash?"

Casey nodded "What did this guy look like?"

Casey listened then, stuffed the note into his pocket and left the building. Casey slipped into his car and headed back to Castle. Casey slipped downstairs and saw that Sarah hadn't returned his text. He looked at his watch, '_she should be arriving fairly soon'_, he thought to himself.

**DC**

Beckman had a car waiting as Sarah rolled her luggage with her, she looked at her bags and she knew that she might not be back to Chuck when she hoped she would. The car dropped her off at the CIA building and Sarah saw a fellow agent walk up to her taking her luggage. Sarah grabbed her a security badge and headed upstairs. Sarah saw that Beckman's door was open, as if she knew that she had arrived. Beckman looked up as Sarah walked in and closed the door.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, General?"

"Any leads?"

"Casey is looking into the delivery guy but I haven't called him back." Reaching into her bag, Sarah pulled out the envelope and slid it across Beckman's desk. Beckman looked up. Sarah nodded. Beckman slid her hand inside and pulled out the pile carefully not to disturb them. Looking them over, she slipped them back inside and called her assistant. The door opened. "Yes, General?"

"Please take this down to forensics and have them test for fingerprints, and whether the photos were altered. Also, let the know that Agent Sarah Walker, Major John Casey and myself have touched them."

"Yes ma'am."

The asssistant grabbed the file, turned and closed the door behind her.

Sarah faced Beckman. "How are you doing?"

Sarah looked down at her hands in her laps, but looked confidently at the General. "I will be better once I find out who is behind this."

"Where do you want to start?"

"If I have your permission to access my old reports and missions, maybe there's something in there, maybe something in the photos itself. They were of old missions, maybe I start there and those specific missions. Who was the target…."

"Also look into anyone that would benefit from sending you these?"

Sarah knew she had a long list of enemies and it could have been any one of them. But until she knew who sent them, the list remained long.

**Late that evening**

Sarah looked up at Beckman as she got the call. The two headed down to forensics. Standing near the computer the photos were brought up. Larger than life Sarah looked at them. "As you can see, the first few photos I can tell when they were taken, as the time on the clock and traffic have not been altered. You can see the reflection of the cars in the window and the relfection of the sun. Pretty hard to photo shop action shots, so these ones are real, the ones that show you Agent Walker in um…., well most of are photoshoped."

Sarah's heart just jumped into her throat. "The face is yours but the body isn't on this one." Sarah and Beckman came closer to the screen. "Based on your medical file, you have no tattoos but this one with the image showing you supposedly on the bed and sitting on the man's lap, there is a slight blemish, so I enhanced it and got this?"

Sarah looked at the blemish. "Can you print this?"

"Yes." The officer clicked a few buttons and in seconds the picture came out of the printer. The officer got up and brought back the photo. "Thanks." Sarah replied. Looking at the photo, it looked kinda familiar, she thought but she wasn't sure.

"Unfortunately the others are real."

"Do you have a time or day, or any prints on the photos?" Beckman now worried.

The officer moved the mouse and click back and forth. "If you look at the clock, it gives you a time of 11:45 pm and the images outside maybe in Europe and the prints, I got a hit." As the officer went to grab the file, Sarah looked at the sky line and the room. Beckman looked at her. "Sarah do you know where this place is?"

"Maybe, but I don't remember, being in that situation." The officer walked back. "I have one on the front other than you two and Major Casey an unknown print on the back as if the photo was still wet and they held the photo sandwiched between their hands but when they put it down their thumb left a partial. The print belongs to a guy named Foster James. We are familiar with his work cause we have used him for those unsactioned requests."

Beckman looked at the officer. "Thank you, we will take it from here." Grabbing the photos, they left. Walking back to Beckman's office Sarah excused herself and slipped into the bathroom. Finding the first stall she vomited. She had never fell so used, scared, angry and betrayed all at the same time. Walking over to the sink, Sarah turned on the water and splashed some warm water on her face. Reaching for some paper towel, she dabbed her face and walked out, rejoining Beckman.

"You okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I have put you up at the Regency and you can stay there as long as you can. I am guessing your thinking the same thing that I am."

"That my past has come back to bite me real hard."

"Well not in those terms or words but yes. Any ideas?"

"Langston recruited me, then I went to the farm, got put on a mission and headed to Europe where I had a few handlers."

"Maybe start there and see if one of those missions could have left someone with a grudge."

"After all these years?"

"Maybe, they finally found you?"

"Who else knows that I was in LA? Langston, you, personnel?"

"Whoever it was, was able to get these photos. Had to be following you during those times and the ones with you in the hotel, there had to be a hidden camera to take those photos of you and use them for this. Plus now that you know that they were doctored, you can look into who this woman is?"

"General, I want you to know that I never went that far with my marks or ever wanted to. I went as far as to let them think that they had. It took me a long time to find ways to do that."

"I know Sarah, but someone has taken it upon them to use that moment, that looked like one thing to you and turn it around as a lapse of judgement. To them it was their way to get back at you for something they think that you did to them."

Beckman reached for her phone. "Thanks I will tell her."

"You car is here to take you to your hotel. I will look into who had access to your files. Take this box to start with and I will send the rest tomorrow."

Sarah grabbed her bag slipping the envelope into it and grabbing the box and walking to the door. "Sarah, we will find the answers."

Sarah headed down the hall, slipping into the elevator and walking out and getting into the car. All her missions, where would she start, who would have it in for her. For that moment as the car drove down past the White House, the veteran agent was not as tough as she thought.

Reaching the Regency, she slipped her key card into the suite that Beckman had arranged. Sarah looked around. "A bit fancy for my taste but I won't be here long." Sarah put the box down and saw that her luggage had arrived. She walked to the window and called Casey. "Casey."

"Walker what did you find out?"

"You first."

"The kid who delivered the envelope was paid $300 dollars to deliver it to you. l got a piece of paper that the person wrote on and got a partial."

"Okay, who's name does it belong to."

"Jacob Donaldson, 35, petty criminal, had ties with Vasil lliev Security?"

Sarah wrote down the name. "Anything else?"

"No word on where Donaldson is or where he went after he left the depot, it looks like he switched cars and the car he got into had a fake licence plate. I have his face scanning, so he has to show up eventually."

"Thanks Casey."

"So what did you find out?"

"From what they could get from the photos, some are from missions I was on, thinking that someone was trailling me and the others, were altered and some were not. But whoever it is wants me to think that it went further, I know how far I….."

"You don't need to explain yourself Walker, we will get this guy. So what's your plan?"

"I got my files and mission reports and I will take the next few days to go through them and where they lead me that is where I will go."

"Now that you know, more do we still stick with not telling Bartowski? I saw him on the security feed at your place."

Sarah paused and it pained her to say what she was going to say, but to keep him safe she had to stay strong and go ahead with her plan.

"Yes, don't tell him anything."

"Okay, whatever you say. Be safe."

"I will John and thanks, for your help."

Sarah tossed her phone on the bed and grabbed the box. By morning she had read through her first 4 months of mission logs. All pretty much by the book, trying to get her feet wet and learn the ropes. She read her entries and laughed at the comments she made about Carina. '_Long legged red head, has a big chip on her shoulder and a body that won't quit, but will make a great agent. Look forward to working with her again' _Sarah walked her room reading her logs, laughing and reminiscing about where she came from and how quickly she moved up in the ranks. Langston was right when he told her that she'd do amazing things as an agent. By noon Beckman sent over the rest of her mission logs. Four boxes filled full of files and mission logs. Sarah sighed at all the reading but was glad that she wrote what she did down on paper. Sarah continued to read and noticed that things started to get messy in her second year as a spy. She had worked with several handlers and when she teamed up with a female, things were fine, but when she was teamed up with a male handler, things were different. Missions were different, not your sugar coated missions but missions that left Sarah rethinking her moral compass as an agent. When Langston told her that she'd be teaming up with loaner agent from MI6, she hadn't heard good things about the mixing of agencies and with her reputation of being a wild card and the way she looked, people talked and those words were hard to brush off.

Sarah remembered the day that she met the MI6 agent. His name preceded himself and his looks were not bad on the eyes. His name was Hunter Davidson and his achievements were legendary and his mission successes is what caught Sarah's eyes and attention. Despite the history he had, she knew that she could learn a lot from him and even to this day, some of her tactics and skills she uses were learned by watching him but also a lot were things that she promised never to do again as long as she was an agent and thanks to Chuck he had made that possible.

_It was the spring of 2000 and Sarah remembered being able to move from the blue suit to plain clothes. It was something that most agents wished for and for her it had come quicker than for others. Hunter walked into the main office space and sat down at her desk. Sarah remembered looking at him and noticing that he was a very attractive man. His brown eyes and sandy brown hair and that accent made him the whole package, that James Bonds kinda guy. He extended his hand and when they shook their partnership was sealed. Sarah showed him around DC and within the month they were sent back to Europe. Their missions were joint CIA/MI6 so both agencies could take the credit and things seemed to go by the book. By fall, Sarah had rented a loft and spent most of her days at the MI6 office and slept when she could. Sarah continued to learn from the missions she was on, and kept notes on what to do and what not to do. Their relationship changed as well. The hours, the closeness and the close calls added to the physical tension that they both knew existed. _

_Sarah continued to think back to that fall. She had never been with a man, though her acting proved differently, she had never kissed a boy, cause the way she looked in high school no one would have taken the chance and being on the run with her had, made any relationship with a boy impossible. But Hunter was different, maybe it was because he was older? Whatever it was, Sarah remembered talking to her mom the morning of her 21st birthday, September 26 and when she got to work, Hunter had placed a cake on her desk. Drinks followed that night cause now Sarah could legally enter a bar. Despite all the missions she had been on before, she now legally looked the part even though she had lived it for the last three years. Sarah could hold her own with alcohol and choice to stop when she did, Hunter appreciated that in her. They said goodnight to the others and headed to his loft. He had been a perfect gentleman all night. He unlocked his door and Sarah slipped inside, and sat down on the couch. Hunter brought her a large glass of water. "Drink this, it will lessen the hangover in the morning."_

_Sarah remembered those words as if it was yesterday. Hunter sat down beside her and drank his glass fairly fast. Sarah finished hers and looked Hunter. They were alone and he looked fantastic. Sarah looked at him and as he slid his hand up her leg and laid it flat on her cheek, his hand encased the side of her face bringing her lips close to his. They had kissed before as a cover but this was different, Sarah didn't think it was love cause she had never ever felt like this about someone before. He was gentle and took his time and asked her if she was ready. Sarah didn't know but it felt good and she needed to feel something good for once. Life on the road with her dad, joining the CIA, she hadn't enjoyed life they way a 21 year old should. And he was saying all the right things. He took her upstairs. Sarah woke up the morning, grabbed her clothes and headed downstairs. Hunter was making breakfast. He walked over and kissed her, and he knew exactly what to say which stopped her from saying anything. He continued to say the right things and it happened three more times. _

_Sarah recalled the first of November and a mission that didn't end well. Hunter was very upset and screamed at her messing it up. It was the night that she was left in the situation that was in one of the photos. Sarah got dressed and when she left she saw a name__**. **_

Sarah snapped out of her memory and grabbed the paper that she wrote down the name that Casey gave her. '_Vasil Iliev' _Sarah grabbed one of the boxes and tried to find the mission log for the fall of 2000. Combing through the pages, she finally found the name and a list of other names and informants that she came along that she didn't let Hunter know about, she had put the names into a code so that if he did get a hold of her logs he couldn't figure it out. Sarah grabbed another piece of paper and wrote of the code. The alphabet was written out with the letters a through m on the first line and n through z on the second line. The sentence or word was written wrong but when lined up with the letter above it or below it the message was clear. _Uhagre qnivqfba _were the letters Sarah wrote down then unscrambled them reading the Hunter Davidson. As Sarah decoded the rest of her notes, for that month, she had a long list of suspicious intel on him. Sarah thought back to that fall_. Sarah knew that she had to stay quiet and luckily for her, she was transferred back to DC and teamed up with another handler named Kieran Ryker and the Cat Squad, where she was teamed up again with the long legged red headed Carina Miller. She had forgotten about Davidson till those pictures were now starting to make sense. But why now, it had been over five years. What did he want and how did he find her? She wasn't going by Cadee Simon, she was now going by Sarah Walker. Langston had encouraged her to have more than one alias and she liked Sarah Walker it was the longest name she had known, since her birth name Samantha Lisa Munoz. And Jenny Burton would have been her second longest name that she had since she arrived in San Diego. So for Hunter to find her, he still had to have contacts and eyes out there. Maybe, one of the mission she had been on with Chuck and Casey had crossed paths with one of her old cases_.'

She texted Casey and had him look into any old cases that they had been on with nay connection to European insurance fraud.

Sarah looked at her hotel room and knew that, she had to go to the source, wherever he was. Sarah called Beckman and had her come to her hotel room.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't know but if it is him, I must have something on him that he wants."

"And do you?

Never never responded. "By the silence, you do?"

"I am not going to say cause of this backfires and they come back to you, you can truthfully say that you didn't know. And that will be the truth."

"What can I do?"

"Let me go to Europe and see what I can find, all off the record."

"Going rogue may not be the best idea but if he has someone on the inside they may not ask questions then. I will make it look like your are still in LA. With Casey he will be your…."

"He will help out with what he can."

"And Chuck."

"The less he knows the better and soon he will forget about me. Don't send a new handler, Casey can take care of him."

"I will leave your post in LA open cause you will be back."

Sarah smiled as Beckman went to the door and an agent came in with a trolley and loaded the boxes that Sarah was sending back. Sarah emptied her one bag and tossed the files she decided to take with her. Beckman walked back to the door and wished her luck. Sarah started folding her clothes laying them over the files.


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Redemption**

_**This story will mainly be from Sarah's point of view. It takes place mid S2 after Sarah gives Chuck his Diploma and will cover her past and how sometimes the past needs to silenced once and for all. Still 100% Charah. So, enjoy and let me know what you think? **_

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

Looking at her bags she pulled out one of her favourite pictures of her and Chuck. He was wearing his burgundy shirt and he had his arms around her. They had just got back from meeting with Montgomery when the sun was finally shining and Chuck being Chuck said to Casey, take a picture. Sarah laughed outwardly but inside was instant mush and who knew that hours later she's be almost making out with him in his dining room. Smiling she slipped the picture back into her black leather jacket and doubled checked that she had her passports. She arranged them by aliases and when to use them and when to go back using Sarah Walker. She had her original passport with her real name; Samantha Lisa Munoz, then her other known names: Jenny Burton, Cadee Simon, Elana Truffaut, and finally Sarah Walker. She added her in a pinch passport, that Chuck and Casey had put together when they had to leave a country quickly or when her and Chuck played a married couple. Sarah Carmichael, Sarah Johnson, Christina Andrews. Slipping them into her side pocket of her carrying on, she took one last look and slipped out grabbing a cab.

**LA – Two weeks later **

Chuck stood by the main doors of the Buy More and had done that routine of staring out to the parking lot for the last few weeks and knew that something wasn't right. It started to wain on Chuck, always asking Casey day after day, even if he knew where she was, as on cue he always told him that she was taking some personal days. Personal days was one or two days, this was now going on weeks. It wasn't that Casey was telling him a lie but to hear the same things over and over after what they had shared weeks ago, he thought that they had gotten past the lying. Walking back Casey looked up and actually felt bad for the kid, but he had to stay loyal to Sarah by keeping that promise but also making sure that Chuck was safe.

Chuck walked past the large screen TV's and was stopped by a commercial advertising trips to Europe. He watched and knew that he had always wanted to go to Europe after he finished school but never got around to it. As the commercial ended, the thought of going was even more of possibility. Looking around and seeing that things were quiet he slipped out and walked over to the travel agency, grabbing some brochures slipping them into his back pocket, then into his bag in his locker. After shift he headed home and checked his bank account. He had saved up a lot of his Buy More cheques, and with some benefits with working for the CIA; his investments, that he 'sort of flashed on', allowed him to invest and make some money. But he wasn't going to tell Uncle Sam that. He sat at his computer and searched Euro trips and how much it would cost, he checked every detail, planes, trains and rentals, whether to stay at a hotel, hostel or just find somewhere quiet. He had called in sick and borrowed Awesome's car and headed to another travel agency that Ellie suggested. They had a long talk the night before and she supported his decision to go and better yet his decision to quit the Buy More. But no mention of Sarah. She never asked and he never said.

Chuck sat at his computer and typed up an itinerary so Ellie would have an idea where he was going but he had to find a way to go and not let Casey know that he was leaving. He hoped that he would be well on his way before Casey figured it out that he had quit and left the country. This time Chuck had to think like a spy and hide like one as well. Chuck hacked into the airline and made a false manifest with his real name on it and bought a ticket using one of his credit cards point systems, air miles were now coming in handy. He chose to use one of his favourite aliases to get him to Europe it was a name that Sarah had given him, and it stuck besides Charles Carmichael, Orlando Spencer was what Sarah gave him, sexy but sophisticated. He tossed his passports on his bed and grabbed his backpack from the halls' back closet. He hadn't used his travel backpack since he came back home from Stanford. He packed for both winter and summer, looking at his bag, he was ready to go.

Walking back to his computer, he wrote up his resignation letter and by morning had dropped if off. Big Mike wasn't too pleased, and Chuck couldn't tell Morgan, so Big Mike said he would. Chuck slipped out the back.

**Belgium – present day **

Sarah had checked off another lead and felt that she had made some progress, but she still didn't know if Hunter Davidson was behind sending the photos. She had tracked down the tattoo artist that had done the tattoo on the woman after showing the blurry image around Europe's tattoo parlors. But the guy she needed to talk to had gone on a 'smoke break' and should be back with in the hour. So, Sarah sat at a coffee bar waiting to talk to the artist. Waiting she stared at the photo again and hoped that he knew who it was, and when it was done. It was a signature tattoo and Sarah knew that tattoo artists are like fingerprints, they leave their mark or have a style that is just their own, so fingers crossed.

Sarah took her last swig when she saw the guy finally walked by. Slipping out she headed across the street. The artist was hanging up his jacket when he paused seeing her walk in. "Well Hallo?" He stared at her from head to toe and Sarah knew what he was thinking. "Wat kan I ik voor jou doen."

"You can help me with this?"

Sarah showed him the photo. He looked at it then looked at her back side. "Mijn ogen zijn heirboven!" "My eyes are up here!"

The guy looked back at the photo. "Do you know who this person is that you drew this tattoo on?"

In not so bad English, the guy looked at Sarah. "Maybe I do maybe I don't?"

Sarah asked nicely again. Again, the guy turned into a creep. So, Sarah asked him one more time. "Do you know who this woman is that you tattooed this image on and what exactly is the image?"

The guy make a crude remark and Sarah grabbed his hand and twisted it. The guy screamed. "Your breaking my hand?"

"I asked you nicely." He started to struggle; Sarah twisted even more than before. "Well are you going to tell me?"

When he called her the B word Sarah slammed his face into the counter, blood everywhere, then threw him back into the nearest chair and pressed her knee into his throat. Pulling out her gun, preventing the others from breaking up the party. "Okay, her name is Sasha Olenko and the tattoo is of a phoenix and a sword. It was request and drawn up by a man name Davidson."

"When?"

"About 4 years ago, I was in Prague and I met him, and Sasha and this guy said the next time that he was here in Brussels he would get a tattoo and she would get one as well." Sarah couldn't remember if he had a tattoo or not, when they were together. "Where did he have it placed?"

"Back left shoulder blade and she got it on her right upper leg. Same tattoo."

Sarah backed off and the guy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Sarah turned around. The guy put his hands up in front of his face. "One more thing?"

"Anything?"

"Have you seen him since?"

The guy put his hands down. "The last I heard he was still in Prague but that was months ago, you could check out a place called Sunny Beach in Bulgaria, lot of big rich guys go there, or men who want to become rich."

Sarah walked out grabbing a candy sucker from the counter.

Heading back to her hotel she grabbed her file and crossed off another lead and grabbed the photo and wrote on the side, phoenix and sword/Davidson same tattoo.

Sarah did a search on the name Sasha Olenko and when Sarah saw that she looked a lot like her, it made sense to why he would use her but why frame her. Sasha was shorter and her hair was darker than hers, but if needed to she could easily pull off her look with a stylish reddish brown wig. Sarah searched Sunny Beach Bulgaria, it was a resort town on the Black Sea. Looking into places she could stay she found a small rental apartment/condo over looking the promenade. '_Could work Walker, you just have to find out if he is really there?'_

Sarah clicked on her email and clicked on some emails from Casey. Typing back, she let him know that she had found out what the tattoo was and who owned it and if he could look into her old handler Hunter Davidson. Sarah clicked on Casey's reply to the mystery man who dropped off the envelope. Sarah continued to read, '_he was found dead from an apparent self inflicted gun shot'_, but when Casey arrived, at his place it was ransacked and it was obvious that there was a struggle. _Interesting that all the cameras were turned the other way_. Sarah read on. _'I found a casing, and had it analysed and got a print of a man named Tatum Olenko who also had ties with the same insurance company as Donaldson. Hope this helps.'_

Sarah grabbed her notes and wrote down the name Tatum Olenko. Looking back at Sasha's page and checking any and all info on her, she found out that she had two brothers named Tatum, and Nikola Olenko. Sarah clicked on the images and brought up the photos and printed them. Grabbing a sandwich, she looked at the printed photos and scanned the background, going back to her laptop she zoomed in and got a glimpse of Hunter. Sarah printed the zoomed image and zoomed out and checking the date of when it was posted. '_Thanks, Chuck, for the computer lessons'. _It surprised her that she had thought of him now, because of this moment but she had to trudge on memories or not. Looking for more clues, she saw that nightstalker420 posted some photos the night of August 23, 2001. Sarah typed in nightstalker420 and found that this person had posted several other photos on the nightclubs page. Getting the address, she had to check the place out and she knew who she could take with her. Maybe she'll' be lucky and find him, but was she ready?

"Walker, its that you?"

"It is but it's Cadee Simon."

"Oh boy, really? Why?"

"Long story, where are you?"

"Just finishing up in Munich, why?"

"Want to know if you wanted to go clubbing."

"Always up for a party. I can be there in a few days?"

"Ok I will text you my location."

"Ok blondie, see you in a few days."

**England**

Chuck flew into Heathrow and waited for his backpack. He waited and hailed a cab to take him to his hotel. Sitting down and trying to stay awake a little while longer. He checked his watch after deciding to leave his watch in one of the Nerd Herders. At least, it would look like that he was busy, doing installs would give him a few days before Casey would want to know what he had been up to. Trying to talk to him about Sarah, was a waste of time for both of them. But if Big Mike told Morgan that he quit, Morgan would go to directly to Casey and ask why which would make Casey go all CASEY and hunt him down. Checking the GPS on the Nerd Herder it had been driving all around LA for the last 24 hours and had not arrived back to the Buy More. Chuck coughed it up as a plus. Checking his notifications, he closed the app and checked his itinerary. '_1 week in London, take the train to_ _Edinburgh spend a week there, then back on the train to Amsterdam, train leaves there to Belguim 3x week, Maybe head to Germany and Berlin, Auschwitz. Fly to Norway, Sweden, Denmark then maybe head south to Austria, Switzerland. That should take me to early or mid August, planning to be back to LA by.' _Chuck looked out the window. '_Why rush back, there's nothing there, except Ellie and Devon and they are super busy and without me there are no missions.' _Chuck threw in his towel and crashed.

**Belgium – two days later**__

Sarah checked the peephole and opened the door slowly, there stood Carina wearing a fake feather boa and leather jacket, large Prada sunglasses and an expensive roller style suitcase. Sarah smiled and opened the door even more. Carina walked in and removed her sunglasses, placing them on the table. Turning she gave Sarah a hug. "Ok blondie, where's the wine cause we have a lot to talk about."

Sarah grabbed the wine and two glasses from the bathroom tray and sat down on the couch. "So, when did this all start?"

"A couple of weeks ago. This envelope was delivered." Sarah passed the envelope to Carina. Carina opened it and took a look. "And you think that Hunter is behind this?"

"Maybe, who else would have pictures of this specific mission and this photo which happened but its not me sitting on that guys lap?"

"Definitely not you Walker, but whoever modified the photo had to recreate everything then photo shop your face on hers? So, who is she? Her name is Sasha Olenko, Hunter's girlfriend."

"Before or after you?"

"After, I think, but who knows?"

"He and I were a mistake and if I could change that I would."

"Blondie, you were young, naïve and he took advantage of you. I can see why you fell hard, he's not bad to look at?"

"No, he's not but it didn't take long to go from me to Sasha."

"So, he was you handler then partner then your…so what, we all have been there."

"Yeah, I know." As her voice started to trail off, she took a sip. "I then noticed that he had started to take on missions that weren't sanctioned by MI6 or the CIA. He had me do some things that I felt were against my moral code. Then looking back he did have a way with words that made me believe that what I was doing with him was right. Then we we slept together…."

"What he did was wrong, he played you."

"Besides that, I started to notice changes in his reports, much different than what I had written in mine, like name changes, times, locations. Especially around the time that this photo was taken."

"The one with her on this guy's lap?" Sarah nodded.

"One afternoon I slipped out of bed and walked around his apartment and noticed that he had some files open on his desk. I'm not sure what made me look further but I saw that there was a copy of an insurance claim form with the name Ansil Petrov on it. When I looked at the bottom someone had written in handwriting that it was only valid upon death. I wrote the name down and slipped it into my bra and got dressed. I made it look like I left, and I waited outside for him to leave. I followed him and saw him hooking up with someone that gave him a file and an envelope full of cash. He had a few shots with the guy and then left. I watched him head back up to his apartment. Half hour later he left again, leaving me a voice message that he, was sorry that I left and would like to meet for breakfast. So, I headed back inside and looked for that envelope. I found it in a false drawer in his desk. I opened it up and there was around 10,000 dollars in there with a note, that said more to follow. Then I looked at the papers and it was a plan to take care of man name Ansil Petrov.

"So why the interest?"

"Hunter's quick cash had a huge price tag to it. As I looked more into it, he wanted something that this man Ansil Petrov had and in order for it to pay off, I am guessing that Hunter had to get something on someone, high enough to help make it happen. So, in order to make it work for him he showed me a file, all fake of course, but back then it looked real. The file was on a man named Viktor Zolotov who was running to be the newest Russian Minister of Internal affairs. We were in London, so why would London be interested in the Russian Minister of Internal Affairs?"

"Like you said to get something on him, if he had Zolotov in his back pocket, he could do anything or want anything and not get caught because of what he had on him?"

"That's what I thought, so when I went to our supervisor, and he said that if Hunter had something, then it had to be legit. I went back to my desk and checked the who's who list that was on MI6's radar, but no one was interested in Internal Affairs or Russia's IA at this time. But Hunter was convincing and I did what I was told to do. I looked at the file and Hunter had already had photos and phone calls discussing everything from drug deals, to selling items on the black market. Now he said that MI6 needed some incriminating photos. I was told to pretend to seduce him, get him to tell me what the combination was to his safe and that was it. So, I did what I had to do, make him think that he was getting lucky. I got him drunk enough so he would tell me what I wanted. We headed upstairs, got the combo and then drugged him with the ring in the neck trick. I grabbed my jacket and left."

"So Hunter then came back with Sasha to take these photos and slap your face on hers." Carina looked up as Sarah regretfully nodded. "So it looked like Hunter got what he wanted, make it look like Zolotov was mixed up with a call girl but didn't want to be associated with any of it so he altered the photo, made it look like you were the one that was in with Zolotov, destroy his life. Hunter used the photos to make Zolotov be at his beckon call. But the heat was never on him, making you the bad guy. But why does he need Ansil?"

"I don't know, unless he has something on him as well? He makes Zolotov think that he slept with a prostitute, show him the same photos, hang it over his head but why send me the same ones?"

"He knows that you know, and whatever he was promised by Ansil I guess he hasn't collected yet. Someone is standing in his way and that person is you. Even if he sent you those photos how did he find out that you were in LA? Did the envelope have your name on it?"

"No."

"So he had to have someone tracking you down."

"I can check with Beckman to see if my cover is intact. But she would have said something when I showed her the photos?"

"Yeah, she would have said something, so it has to be Hunter. He has somehow found out where you where. And being desperate, he used the photos to lure you here."

"That is what I am thinking."

"So that is why we are going clubbing then?" Sarah sat up. "If Hunter is using these pictures to lure me out in the open, I thought that we would play a little hard ball by making things harder for someone he cared for."

"So we go after Sasha?"

"In time but I need to know if he was the one who sent the photos and if he is in really town?"

"And let's say you do, then what, its not like you have anything on him do you?"

Sarah got up and brought back a pile of note pads. "This is what I have on him. And I'm not sure if it is enough."

"It's all in code?"

"Yeah, I am working on it to decipher it. I had to write it down somehow but not to make it easy for anyone to figure out."

"You have your reports?"

"Yes but remember he altered his so mine wouldn't have a leg to stand on especially if he using these photos to take the heat off him."

"So where is this Viktor Zolotov?"

"Still in Government, I think. And probably still watching his back for Hunter to call in that favour?"

"So he may not even know that this is happening? And what about Ansil and this insurance?" Sarah looked at Carina. "We could go and find out what Ansil knows and Zoloto for that matter."

"Maybe we will but right now I need to be the prey and lure out Hunter." Sarah finished her glass.

Carina got up and walked over to her suitcase. "Sexy outfit or barely nothing outfit?"

"There's a difference?"

The two laughed and got ready. Carina walked back and forth in a towel grabbing her dress and heels and assorted bracelets and jewelry. Sarah slipped into the shower and grabbed a towel. Looking at Carina. "Which one blondie? Blue or black?"

"Neither."

"So, what are you going to wear? Your wardrobe is less than appealing, and you have nothing that is even close to expressing sexy secret agent."

Sarah walked out and chose the blue dress as Carina went for the purple one. Staring at the small bathroom mirror they zipped up each other dresses and slipped a few knives in places that were deadly enough. Sarah slipped her feet into a pair of high heels and joined Carina at the door. "So where are we going?"

"It's a place called Sunny Beach, where rich men and even richer wanna be's hang out."

"Perfect."

"So we keep an eye out for Hunter and or Sasha."

Carina nodded.

**Sunny Beach**

Sarah knew that Carina had her back and they had done tonnes of these kind of missions but this one was personal which made it harder to be objective. Strolling in the muscle at the door smiled and held the door open for them. They could feel the music thumping as they walked down the stairs. Carina gave her flirty response then followed Sarah. They walked the room and Carina raised her hands up in time with the music. Sarah kept her head on a swivel and motioned for Carina that she had found seat. Hopping up onto the high stools they glanced out towards the dance floor as it filled up when the next song came on. Carina ordered two glasses of white wine and checked the place out. Like Sarah said, Carina found the room to be mostly full of rich men and rich wanna be's. The rest seemed to be vacationers and locals out for a Friday night.

Carina enjoyed a few flirty attempts from some of the men and accepted a few dances with others, then Sarah joined her for a few. As one song ended another one followed. Heading back to their seats to grab something to eat, Sarah looked up thinking that she had gotten a glimpse of Hunter. Leaning over she pointed and Carina grabbed her purse and the two headed out. But when they reached the door the person, they assumed was Hunter had gotten into a car and drove off. Sarah frustrated with herself headed back to her hotel.

Sarah slipped out of her heels and tossed her dress grabbing a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Carina did the same. "At least we know that he's here?" Carina looked at Sarah. "If that was him?"

"We can see of there is a camera outside in the morning?"

"Yeah I guess."

Carina walked to the small fridge. "Got anything to eat?"

**The following week**

Sarah knew that keeping Carina with her was not getting the results she wanted. She hoped that with Carina being there they would be able to sniff out Hunter. It was like he had vanished or if he was even in town. Carina was able to get access to the security cameras at the club but the image she got was blurry, she did manage to get one of the guy Sarah thought was him walking in. Sarah looked at the printed copy and wonder '_why now, and why wouldn't he have found another way to get what he wanted.'_

Sarah looked at her options and convinced Carina to go after Sasha and get her to talk. "Thanks for doing this?"

Carina stood in the same place she did when she arrived. This time her boa was pink. "I am here for you and always will. It's the least I can do."

"Again thanks. Sasha might be with one of her brothers or even both."

"Got it. You take care."

"I will."

Sarah watched her roll her suitcase down the hall and disappear.

**Early morning LA present day**

Casey answered quickly and seemed to be waiting for her call. Sarah let him know that Carina had just left and that they had a conformation on Hunter. "So, Carina is going to look for Sasha?"

"Yeah, she's not here and Hunter was here."

"Did he see you?"

"Don't think so and it has been quiet. I haven't been out much, and I haven't had any visitors. Been to the café and the local restaurant for meals and grocery store otherwise been laying low. What did you find out with a Tatum?"

"He's been spending money like he has any. So, someone is fitting the bill. He has been talking to someone at a payphone twice a day. That is where I am now. Someone calls him at exactly the same time everyday, he listens and hangs up. So I put an tracer on the call. Hang on, he just drove up."

Casey put Sarah on speaker as Casey adjusted the volume. Casey adjusted his camera.

"Morning."

"Morning." The other voice replied.

"Any news?"

"No, I haven't seen her, she's not at her work and the two guys she hangs out with haven't be around her place either."

"What about her work place?"

"Haven't been able to find out where she works."

"Anything at her hotel?"

"No, she left and that is all, there was nothing in her room, no papers, drives nothing."

"Okay I need you to pack up, and go find your sister. She's in Shanghai. I sent her there and I need her here. If Cadee isn't there, then she here asking questions."

"Will do."

Casey put down his head set. "Did you hear that?"

Sarah was right it was him and now he knows she is there. "Yeah I heard that."

"So he knows your there." "And I am ready for him."

Sarah continued to talk. "We know that the photos were altered, I do know that the tattoo is of a phoenix and a sword. Hunter has the same one. It was done about four years ago. Carina and I went to a club here and got a glimpse of Hunter but he hasn't seen me. I have been looking through my files and he was dealing with a man name Ansil Petrov and he wanted something from him, and someone had to die and the guy in the photo is now Russia's Minister of Internal Affairs. I am guessing he's dangling or did dangle the same photos over his head in order to look the other way."

"Using you?"

"Yeah."

"But, he could have done that years ago, why now?"

"That is what Carina and I were talking about. Why not come after me, then?"

"Maybe whatever he wanted he could only get now? You said that there was an insurance form?"

"What about it?"

"Find out who it belonged to and that might give you an idea to who or what Hunter is after."

"The only name was Ansil Petrov."

"Start there."

**Two months later **

Looking at her laptop, she had been gone for almost two months and it had been the longest she had been gone away from Chuck. But she knew that it was the right thing to do. There was no point in him knowing what was going on when she didn't have any more answers. Carina was still looking for Sasha in Shanghai in between her own missions and got a location but lost her, but she wasn't alone. So Sarah figured that her brother was there. Maybe she was on her way back if Hunter needed her here. Sarah sat down at her spot at the Americano Coffee Shop. It reminded her of home but mostly it allowed her to clear her head. It was a small coffee shop down the street from her rental. She found it after Carina had left. If Hunter knew that she was in town she had to keep moving. And this place the Prestige House was near everything she needed but it had a small but impacting impression on her. At certain times a day it reminded her of Chuck's apartment building. With its enclosed walkway and pool instead of the fountain, and its one way entrance in from the street. She spent her time using the wifi and to keep an eye on what went on in the area. He knows that she's been leaving crumbs and asking questions. She just wished that Chuck and Casey where there.

With gathering intel by yourself the days were long and the double guessing game usually won but when she started to see things that weren't there or seemed impossible, she knew that she needed a break.

Looking at her watch she counted the seconds as the town clock on the corner chimed 6:00 pm. Traffic had picked up and tourist were making their rounds to find places to eat. She knew she had to head back and enter her findings and see if her planted bug got any hits. Sarah scanned the sidewalk, then sat back lifting her hair off the back of her neck and putting it into a simple ponytail. It helped cool her off but when she saw a crowd of people walk in, she didn't expect to see one person in particular. She adjusted her eyes to make sure. The height was the same, hair color, facial hair not to sure and the sunglasses. Looking down seeing the backpack and a smaller carry on, it couldn't be, and she couldn't take the chance not here. Grabbing a napkin, she quickly wrote something down. Closing her laptop, she also noticed Ansil the one man she had been looking for but when she looked back it was either them or him. Sarah got up and if it had been planned, local police come screeching around chasing a fast moving car. People yell and scatter as the cars drive by. Sarah moves quickly not to be seen and drops the napkin at the table of the person she saw. He looks up and only sees the back of her as she disappears into the crowd.

Things settled as patrons sit back down to enjoy their coffees. Opening the napkin he sees what looked like gibberish but only one person he knew used this code, but how or why would she be here.

Chuck grabbed a pen and and looked at the letter '_CESGVTR UBHFR 12 OZBPXF RNFG EBBY 11 6'_ – Chuck hadn't used this type of decoding for a long time but it seemed to come back naturally. '_Prestige House 2 blocks East room 16'_

Chuck grabbed his stuff and apologized to the worker who came to ask him what he wanted. He asked her where the Prestige House was. She pointed east. Chuck turned left.

Sarah rushed upstairs and avoided the elevator, grabbing her gun just in case it anyone but who she thought it is. If it was Chuck, he'd know how to decode it and would be over soon, if it wasn't him she was ready. Cocking her gun and checking another she waited. Chuck walked the sidewalk ending up at the Prestige House. His first impressions was, it reminded him of home. Walking in the enclosed gate he headed up stairs. He found room 12, 14 and finally room 16. He knocked. Sarah heard the knock and wished the place had a peep hole. Unlocking it as quietly as she could. Chuck tried the door knob and turned it. Sarah standing off to the side watched as the door opened and looking down, a familiar sight. Chuck edged his way in and closed the door. Sarah locked it and as Chuck turned around. "Why are you here?"

Sarah walked over and touched his face. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't know you were here. I just arrived here after taking a train from Austria. And after you left and after I got over the fact that you weren't coming back, I decided to take Ellie's offer to go back packing through Europe. I had planned on doing that when I finished at Stanford, but it didn't happen till you gave me my Diploma. Sarah remembered that day. "So why are you here?"

Sarah looked at him. "Let me look at you." Chuck stood there as Sarah put down her gun and looked at him. He looked at her as well. Placing her hand on his chest. She held them there for what seemed like a lifetime. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

Sarah looked up at him. Chuck grabbed her hands and held them. "Then tell me why?"

"Even longer story."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

They stood still, it had been months and they both had lots to say and in time they would talk but this wasn't the time. Sarah looked up at him. Chuck loosened her ponytail and fingered her hair, spreading it over her shoulders. Keeping her eyes on him and whispering to him. "This is how the elevator should have ended."

Sarah touched his face and brought her lips to his. Chuck followed through and returned her kiss. It was like they had never missed a beat. Chuck broke the kiss to get a head start on his shoes as she helped with his shirt and jeans. Standing near her bed Chuck held her face in his hands and placed short kisses on her warm lips. Then he slowly moved to her shoulders giving them the same amount of attention. Lifting her shirt, he held her naked body close to his as she pushed him back onto the bed. Chuck's body encased hers as Sarah tried to get accustomed to having him so close. Caressing his back and getting in as many kisses as she could. She started to regret that wish she made months ago as she had trouble catching her breath. Chuck took him time, that is all he has but Sarah wanted more and wanted it fast. As she wrapped her legs around his hips, Chuck fell into her she remembered all those times, all those times that they fought their feelings, ignored the signs and those times they wished that the moment didn't have to end.

Chuck looked at her as his lips met hers, she knew that he was listening to her. He responded with the right touch, or whisper. Sarah held on as Chuck made love to her. She never knew that it would end up like this or if it could feel like it did. It was nothing she had ever experience and maybe she was able to feel something, to feel love and to be loved by a man like Chuck.

Sarah woke up and was thankful that it wasn't a dream. Even her dreams weren't as intense as this reality. Crawling out she reached for his shirt and walked to where he left his bag. Lifting the handle, it had some weight to it but the other suitcase, baffled her. She opens up his backpack and did some investigating and sees his rail pass and some brochures. See also sees his map of where he'd been and his journal. She browsed quickly only to see certain words that told her that he was thinking of her. Smiling she puts his stuff back and rejoined him in bed. Chuck woke up and turned to face her. He too thought that he was dreaming. But when Sarah pushed him back and slipped her shirt off, Chuck knew that it wasn't a dream. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. Sarah placed her legs on either side of him pressing her knees close to his hips. Chuck lifted her slightly as they start to move slowly. They were not in a rush and this time, they mentally took notes of what they liked and what they really liked. Sarah leaned in which made Chuck lay his face on her chest. He held her there till she pushed him back onto the bed. Sarah slid her hands up his chest and admired the view, she knows that he liked the view too. Sarah leans forward as they make love for a second time.

**The next day**

Chuck looked at the clock and was around 11. Sarah came back in from the bathroom. Sitting down she kissed him. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Sarah grabbed his hand. "Last night?"

"About that?"

"Yeah probably a mistake."

"No, Chuck it wasn't and don't think that." Chuck looked like he had done something wrong. "It wasn't a mistake, its just that I wasn't expecting to see you and when I did….it just progressed."

"Me too, this wasn't on my list of places to come to, but I met a older couple and they said that if I had some time and was heading south to check it out. So, I had a few days that I needed to fill in with something and I never figured that you'd be here. I thought that you were in DC?"

Sarah crawled over and sat with her knees bent and looked at Chuck. "I was in DC but not for what you thought or if you did."

"I didn't know why you left, and Casey didn't say anything but reminded me that you were taking some personal days but after a few weeks I knew that it wasn't completely true. You wanted out."

Sarah titled her head then leaned in and kissed him. "I told you that I would never leave you, but something came up and l couldn't tell you."

"But you could tell Casey."

Chuck got up and grabbed his boxers. Walking to the window. "Yes and no. I knew that Casey would understand what was happening."

"I would too?"

Sarah crawled out of bed and walked over and slid her arms around his. "Chuck I didn't know how to tell you or if I should, I am still trying to find the answers."

"What is so secretive that you had to leave and not say goodbye."

Chuck turned around and saw her eyes. Sarah grabbed his hand and had him sit down on the chair by the window.

"Chuck, I need you to know that you mean the world to me and last night was amazing."

"You mean the world to me as well, I have told you that, and last night was beautiful."

"But what is going on?"

"It's about my past and some things that I thought were silenced have resurfaced and I am here to find the answers. You always wanted to know something about my past."

"Not like this?"

"Your going to find out sooner or later, now that you're here."

Chuck reached out his hand. Sarah grabbed it and felt his warm hand caress hers. "Where to start?"

"Usually the beginning."

Sarah smiled but her smile quickly disappeared. "It was after Graham hired me and took me in. He found out that my name at the time was Jenny Burton but he mentioned that my birth certificate said something else. I said I know. My birth name is Samantha Lisa Munoz and Jenny Burton was the second name that I could remember having for longer than a few weeks. So when Graham took me in I became Sarah Walker."

Chuck nodded.

"My first mission, I was given a handler like you and me. I was stationed in DC and London with a MI6 Agent name Hunter Davidson and my alias was Cadee Simon. We had several joint ops, so that both agencies could lay claim to them. Anyways I was barely 21 when I moved to London, fresh out of the farm. I was still learning the ropes, but I thought that I had a good hold on reality, a good sense of character, a decent moral code with this job that I had and after the life I led with being on the run with my dad. But when I was teamed with Hunter things started to feel different than what I was used to. Methods, work ethics, you name it was different. But I did what I was told. Things progressed both on the job and personally." Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck continued to look at her.

"I thought that it was what we did, it started out as innocent. The odd hand holding, the kiss on the cheek, the hugs for a job well done. Then the hugs were longer, and then it spilled over into the how we got intel, the making out, the kissing, then the stake outs which led to more flirtation, making out which led to his bed. He said the right things, he cared for me and I believed every word he said. It was nice to feel appreciated, a part of me craved it and he promised me everything that I wanted to hear and…."

Sarah got up and walked around the room. Chuck grabbed a shirt. "You want to stop?"

Sarah turned to face him. "No."

Sarah walked the room as Chuck leaned on the dresser. "He was my first, he was a lot of my firsts and things were going pretty good till I noticed changes in reports and him going on his own side missions and making me do things, say things that I didn't want to do but being the rookie I did them. I started taking notes and jotting things down in code."

"Like the one you sent me?"

"Yeah, that is what I have been doing since I left DC. But the main reason I left LA was because of this."

Sarah walked over to the table and grabbed the envelope and gave it to Chuck. Chuck slid his hand in and pulled out the photos. Flipping through them he came across the one with Sarah sitting on a man's lap wearing very little.

"H-e- s-e-n-t y-o-u- t-hi-s?" Chuck's face went grey. He felt like throwing up. Gaining his composure, he looked up. Sarah appreciated that he didn't react to harshly, the way she figured that he would.

"Yeah the night you dropped me off. I got to my room and the next morning there was knock at the door. It was dropped off and when I saw what was inside, I called Casey, then headed to DC after Beckman told me to come and get them analysed."

"This isn't you?" Chuck stood up. His face now starting to redden.

"No, it's not me, well its my face but body belongs to a woman named Sasha Olenko. Hunter Davidson's girlfriend."

"So why the photos and why now?"

"That is why I am here?"

"And you figured that I wouldn't understand? I guess you don't know me well enough."

Chuck got up and looked for his jeans. "Chuck, wait! It's not that I didn't want to tell you its that, whoever sent these knew that I was in LA and they would easily find out why, which meant that they would know about you and Casey."

"There's no name on the envelope."

"I know and that's what got me concerned. Someone had been watching me. Casey found out that Sasha's brother was looking for me and went to my place and to Orange Orange looking for me. As far as that Buy More and anyone else like you have not been of interest."

"All because of these photos?"

"The photos were used to lure me out and I think he now knows that I am here."

Sarah stopped him from reaching down to grab his shoes. Chuck stood straighter and brought Sarah into an embrace. Holding her close. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you and sorry for the way I reacted."

"If I told you weeks ago, you'd react the same way. Even more after what happened last night."

Sarah broke the embrace and walked to the window. Her voice quieter than before. Chuck sat on the bed facing her back. "Carina and I checked out a club a few weeks ago, and I have her checking out Sasha." "And this Hunter."

"He's has to be after the money."

"And you? You're here to put an end to him, maybe put him behind bars, settle the score?"

Sarah turned and gave him a dirty look as if I would do that.

"I know you Sarah, he hurt you, used you. For crying out loud you were only 21."

"Still legal?"

"That's not the point. He knew how to play you, he probably read your file and read about how your life was like and how vulnerable you were and he waited and preyed on you till he got what he wanted and now he is using those doctored photos to make it look like you were in bed with this guy."

Sarah turned around and cupped his face. She could see in his eyes that he hurt for her, that is what she loved about him. "I wasn't."

Chuck still looking up at her. "I know you weren't but that is what we have to prove. "Your right he knew how to play me and he ... used me."

Chuck pulled her down and made her sit on his lap facing him. "I know and I'm sorry for what he did. But you are not that person anymore and he has no control over you. He probably thinks that he has control over you by sending those photos but now I assume you have turned over some rocks and he knows that you're coming for him. Based on what I you have said you have something on him so why don't we used that?"

"Trap him?"

"I think that we need to do more than that."

"How big of bread crumbs are we taking about?"

Chuck and walked over to the table and looked at her collection. "Impressive."

"Well I learned a few things from this guy I know."

"Really?"

"He must know a lot."

"He does."

Sarah caressed his arm. Chuck turned as Sarah kissed him and as he picked her up, he placed her on the small kitchen table and stood between her legs, feeling his hands on her body. She knew that she was safe, that he loved her and that he's do whatever it took to protect her.

Chuck kissed her neck. "What else did you learn from this guy?"

Sarah's bit her lip. "He's an amazing guy." As he slid her shirt up and over her shoulders, he slid his hands his hand along her ribs. He squeezed her side just enough to make her shudder. Sarah grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it upwards and pulled it over his head. This was the third time she would be with Chuck. She wasn't counting but it scared her that she would feel anything for a man again. Chuck continued to kiss her, and she watched him love her and take his time.

Sliding her hands behind his back she slid them down shy of his waist band on his jeans. She wondered what if would have been like if they had given in to those times that left them making excuses to why it never happened.

Chuck removed their extra barriers of clothing tossing them on the chair beside them laying her back on top of her papers. Chuck took a step up leaning on his knee pushing him up and over her. Sarah kept her hands moving around his body and when they became one, her eyes rolled back was the only way to describe how it felt. Their time made her forget about why she was doing this whole thing. Chuck wanted to make her forget, at least for a little while and when Sarah rolled on to her side, her smile was contagious. Chuck rolled over and grabbed his shirt that was still on the table and passed to her. Sarah sat up and slipped it on as Chuck reached over to the chair and slid his boxers on. Sarah came back and pushed him back down onto the table and slipped her leg across his hips. Chuck slipped his arm under her head and brought her close. "How you doing?"

"Honestly."

"Yeah."

"Better that you here. I guess I needed you here, but I told myself that it was better to distance myself. I'm not proud of my past and now this."

"Your past ended yesterday, and your present is whatever you want it to be."

Chuck got up and carried Sarah to the bed and laid down on his side holding her close. Sarah laid quiet. She didn't want this moment to end. Chuck kissed the top of her head. She laid quiet and safe in his arms.

**Hours later**

Sarah sat up when her cell went off. Sliding out of Chuck's hold she got up and grabbed her phone. Chuck was heading to the bathroom and saw how she was standing. It meant a few things: she was very curious to what she was hearing or it wasn't very good news. Sarah placed her hand on her hips and gave him that look that he knew that he was in trouble. Chuck stopped just before the bathroom. Whispering. "What now?"

"You took off! Casey is freaking out as much as Casey freaks out. He says that he found your watch in a Nerd Herd car. Then found a flight manifest that had you flying to Muskogee Oklahoma and funny thing is your here and have been here for almost two months and Casey is just finding out now that you have been gone?"

"Ok, in my defense if I told Casey that I wanted to go to Europe, he would have said no."

"And so, would I!"

"Exactly."

"So I didn't tell him. I picked up on a few things being with you two and figured that I could easily hide from the world for a little while. So, the first few weeks I made it look like I was out of town on an install. I left my watch in the car I used and knew that it was going to be busy on installs for another few weeks. And if Casey knew that he could still track me, I didn't have to be seen. Plus, it gave Casey a break."

"That's not the point Chuck."

"Ok, but my plan, I faked a flight using my name then booked a flight using one of my aliases."

"Which one?"

"Orlando."

Sarah put her phone down and walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Oh Chuck."

Chuck watched as Sarah started dialing. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Casey."

"I'm dead."

"Yes, but at least you can say you had a good time before you did."

Sarah put her phone on speaker. "Casey, Sarah. I got your message."

"I lost track of him after the idiot put his watch in the one of the Nerd Herder's and it finally came back."

"Casey check any of the flight manifests to Europe about a month and a half ago. Name Orlando Spencer."

"An Orlando Spencer left LAX to Heathrow."

"Now check the security feeds of that flight." Minutes later. "He's dead."

Chuck swallowed hard. "That twerp is in Europe?"

"Yes, and actually he did the impossible."

"He's there? He found you?"

"Yes and no. He was on his way through and happened to be at the same café as I was. He arrived yesterday. He had no clue that I was here. And I had no reason to think that he would ever come here. So where is he now."

"Hi Casey buddy." Both hearing him growl. "Take me off speaker!"

Sarah pressed the screen. Chuck didn't like what he heard and what he was thinking, he grabbed his things and went to have a shower.

"He just happened to be there?"

"Yeah I saw his itinerary. He had no clue, he had been through England, Germany Sweden, Denmark, and Poland and was sitting there at a café down the street just waiting for his next train."

"Impressive but don't tell him that."

"I won't."

"Any news?"

"Tatum left for Shanghai. Otherwise nothing new here."

"No word from Carina either."

"Chuck quit the Buy More."

"He what?"

"Yeah he did it. And his trip and everything else, and without us knowing. I still thought that he was still in LA. Our boy has grown up."

Sarah walked over to the bathroom door and got a glimpse of him before he entered the shower.

Casey broke her train of thought. "So, what do you want to do with Chuck?"

"He's fine here and it's nice not to do this alone over here at least I have you watching my back, even if your not here."

"I don't need to be."

"I couldn't ask you to do that it's not a team mission. It's personal. All the more to have your family there with you. Give me to the end of the week. I think that Olenko needs an escort. Like you said follow the money."

"Thanks Casey."

"Ok I'll see you at the end of the week."

Sarah put her phone down and entered the bathroom. Chuck had just come out and was brushing his hair. "So, Casey has calmed down."

"Casey doesn't have a calm remember. He'll be here at the end of the week." Chuck started to freak out. Sarah laughed. "Not funny you know what he can do to me."

Sarah took her shirt off and slipped into the shower. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

Chuck turned around. Sarah smiled then pulled the shower curtain. Chuck walked out and got dressed. Walking over to the fridge door, not seeing much, he checked the cupboards, even less. Chuck walked back and grabbed the TV remote. Sarah came out and grabbed a change of clothes. "You need groceries."

Sarah faced him, pulling her arms through her sleeves. Touching his face. "You like the beard?"

"It's okay but needs to be trimmed if you going to keep it. And you need a haircut."


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Redemption**

_**This story will mainly be from Sarah's point of view. It takes place mid S2 after Sarah gives Chuck his Diploma and will cover her past and how sometimes the past needs to be silenced once and for all. Still 100% Charah. So, enjoy and let me know what you think? **_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Sarah sat Chuck down by the table and was told not to move. Sarah grabbed her keys and headed out the door. In less than 10 minutes she walked back in holding a small box. Placing it on the table she opened it to the curiosity of one Chuck Bartowski. Walking into the bathroom grabbing a towel she also grabbed her shaving cream and a spray bottle topping it off. Chuck sat back and grinned at all the fuss Sarah was making, just to trim his hair. Sarah wrapped the towel around his shoulder and placed his hands where the towel crossed in front of him holding the ends closed. Spritzing some water on his damp hair she grabbed the archaic set of hair clippers and started feeding the ends through her fingers. Chuck went crossed eyes as he watched the scissors move across his line of sight and cut his hair. The first snip was painful, but Chuck sensed that she knew what she was doing. "Hey babe, before you take anymore off, you've done this before, right?"

"Once or twice."

"Once or twice?"

"And no blood."

"And that makes it safe?"

Sarah smiled and continued. She didn't take too much off cause she like running her hands through his longer curls.

Sarah nodded then grabbed the scissors and trimmed his beard trimming what she could. Then reached across Chuck grabbing her shaving cream and watched the foam fall onto her hand. Lathering it she smoothed it all over his face. Chuck just looked up. "Your enjoying this." Sarah winked at him.

She returned the shaving cream, wiped her hands, grabbing the straight razor. Chuck never flinched, he had that much trust in her even after surviving a hair cut. Sarah slid the blade against his beard, Chuck closed his eyes as he heard the blade scrape his skin. Sarah took her time then walked away coming back with a hot towel. As she placed the towel on his face, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. Chuck leaned back and rested his neck against the top of the chair. Sarah cleaned up and swept the area before Chuck noticed that she was gone.

Sarah came back and unravelled the towel which had cool off. She ran her fingers over his bare face and slid his hair over his ears. Chuck placed his hands on her hips then lifted her slightly as she straddled his. Feeling the heat of his breath and his body close to hers, made her tingled inside. She watched as he slid his hands over her body which added to this heated moment. Chuck leaned closer and encase his lips with hers. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Not missing a beat nor a breath. Chuck slid his hand upwards then settled his fingers just slightly inside the back of her jeans. Sarah whispered. "Bed."

Chuck got up holding her in the same position carrying her to the bed. They fell hard but Sarah never cared. Chuck slipped his arms out from behind her and removed his shirt. Sarah wanted it fast and she wanted him now. Sarah flipped him over and hurried. "Clothes, why?"

Chuck laid his head down on the pillow as he watched Sarah take the lead. "I should be paying you for the cut and shave."

"Don't worry, you will be paying."

Chuck covered his face with his hands as this idea of payment wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Sarah flipped her hair back as she looked at Chuck. Reaching for his hand, she looked at him, placing his hand on her chest. Chuck sat up and moved with her. Chuck waited and at the right moment, he flipped her onto her back which startled her at first but resulted in a new feeling and good feeling that warranted some deep lip action. Chuck slid his bare chin over her heated skin and loved her over and over. Sarah turned her head to the side as Chuck slipped his hands around her back and arched it causing her to moan. Laying her gently down, he slid his fingers up her legs then lifted her leg as he moved again with her.

Chuck slowed down when he knew she was taken care of but didn't stop moving,

Sarah gently rubbed his back and neck. As the exhaustion set in Sarah lifted his face and kissed him softly. Chuck returned the kiss, then smiled. She loved when he smiled at her like this. If only she'd known months before.

Chuck laid his head on her chest as she held him close. Chuck slid his arm over her waist as he covered them up. "We need food."

"I know, but I don't want to move, not just yet. I promise we will get something to eat."

Chuck held her close but wonder how one man such as Hunter could hurt her the way he did. Maybe that is why she turned into the wild card agent that Casey had first described her as being. Thinking back to the first few months, yeah she was that agent, but she changed, and he hoped that he was responsible for that. Chuck kissed her. Sarah held his body close to hers. This is how it was supposed to be between two people who cared for each other, this was how her first time was supposed to feel like. Chuck was nothing like Hunter, life was supposed to pause but with him it didn't. She wished that Chuck was her first. Chuck raised his head then kissed her. Like he knew that she was over thinking something. Sarah never forgot what he said to her before they got up. "No one will ever be the first in my heart as you."

Sarah looked up as Chuck got up and reached for his clothes, walking to the bathroom. Sarah covered herself up and sat up with her knees bent. Chuck walked out. "Babe, we need food."

"Right sorry." Sarah quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Grabbing her key they headed out.

When they returned, hours later Sarah slipped into the bathroom and drew a bath as Chuck wanted to go for a swim. But the way he felt, full and content, he'd go later. Chuck sat at the table sipping a beer that Sarah happened to have a few of. Looking at the table, he straightened the piles of paper that were tossed earlier. He looked at her notebook of the decoded intel and grabbed a pencil. Sarah had started to decode them but either got distracted or she stopped when she moved into here. Chuck got a page and half done before Sarah came out. Sarah grabbed a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed a glass of water then one of the bottles in the fridge.

"Any progress?" "Maybe, just decoding it haven't read anything yet."

Sarah walked over to the balcony doors and opened them; the warm evening breeze felt wonderful. Chuck walked over and handed her the first page and half. Sarah smiled then sat down by the window. She read what was decoded and most of it made sense, but some things seemed different. She sat back and continued to read trying to remember times and places. Making a few notes, Chuck returned with another page. "That was quick."

"Yeah once you do a few it makes sense, the time to figure out your pattern takes the longest. So why this code?"

Chuck sat down. "It was the fastest next to short hand. But I wasn't good at short hand, cause when I got home or when my short hand was looked at – it was easily figured out. Most agents have their own way to keep their intel safe, some use names, or paragraphs and use the first, third or seventh letters as letters to be decoded, this seems to work for me."

"So, is it bringing back any memories?"

Sarah looked at the page. "It was one of first missions that I started to record the discrepancies. Hunter said that there was no record of where a shipment of money went. I clearly remembered him saying that Ansil Petrov was holding a large sum of money after submitting a few insurance claims, that is why we were brought in to find out where the money was going? I believed Hunter when he said that MI6 was worried that the money if placed in the wrong hands would allow groups like the Vasil Iliev clan, to regain their control as they once had?"

Chuck flashed. "Did you say Vasil Iliev?"

"Yeah, why you flashed?"

Chuck sat up. "The Iliev also known as the VIS-2 was a well-known Georgian mafia family. There were two brothers Vasil and Georgi. Both now deceased. But in their prime they ran a successful insurance company but behind the scenes it was more of a secret, under the table criminal organization. Extortion, car theft, drug trafficking."

"Insurance?"

"Yeah why?"

"Remember me telling you that Hunter had an insurance form with the name Ansil Petrov beside it and that he wanted something on Zolotov."

"Right, so he planned to frame him, and use you."

"So maybe this was the insurance company, maybe Hunter had ties with whoever is still running the VIS-2?"

"Could be?"

Sarah got up and stood by the kitchen table. "Casey mentioned a guy that sent the envelope to me in LA." Sarah looked at all the papers. She found the name Jacob Donaldson. Showing Chuck, he didn't flash. "So, who is he?"

"Casey said that he was part of the Iliev Security company and he paid a guy named Toby Smith to deliver the envelope to me. But his whereabouts don't know. Tatum Olenko was in LA probably to see if Donaldson did what he was supposed to do. Casey said that he was looking for me, checked my place and knew of the two of you."

"So Donaldson comes to LA but also Tatum, to find you but when Hunter hears that your not there, he then figures that you have to be here, so where is he?"

"If he was here, he's not anymore and he knows that I am looking for him."

"He sounds like he wants to play the tough guy but from the side lines."

Sarah never responded.

Chuck grabbed his laptop and searched the Iliev Security. He kept to himself but stopped on and off to watch Sarah. He wished that he could sweep her off her feet and make this all go away, but he found out that ones past and trying to redeem it could make or break you. And Sarah though tough on the outside, Hunter was still breaking her down. Chuck looked at the clock and got up. "Hey let's take a break and make use of that pool."

"I need to continue with this." Chuck tried again but fail. He went to change and headed out the door. Sarah wiped her forehead as it was getting warmer the room and a swim would be nice, but she had to figure out her next move.

Chuck swam a few laps then found a lounger and sat down. He watched a small group of people who too felt that a swim would be a good idea. Chuck closed his eyes and must have dozed off, when he woke, he looked up and instantly smiled. Sarah came walking out with her towel draped over her arm carrying two fruity drinks. Standing in front. "Peace offering?"

Chuck grabbed the drinks as Sarah sat down. "Thanks."

"Not many people out?"

"There was, I must have dozed off and they went inside. You used this pool yet?"

"No, I just got to this place a day or so before you arrived and haven't thought about it."

Chuck finished his drink then got up and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Come with me my lady."

Sarah put down her drink and slipped off her shawl around her hips. She smiled when Chuck gave her an agreeable look, then took his hand and followed him. He stepped into the shallow end then turned to face her. Sarah liked his playfulness as he tried to convince her to go deeper. Chuck slid down into the water and rested as the water just settled above his shoulders. Sarah cupped some water and rubbed down her arms and neck. Chuck continued to watch. "You know if you took a picture, it would last longer."

"Yes, your right but the picture in mind right now, I can do a lot with it."

Sarah jumped then dove into the deep end making Chuck turn. She popped out at the other end as Chuck stayed where his feet could touch. Sarah swam back as she swam into his arms. She loved when he brought her close to him and held her. His lips kissing her neck as she hugged him. Their bodies moving freely in the water. Chuck kissed her then went for a quick swim then came back, watching her dive off the diving board. This was the Sarah he loved, this Sarah doing normal things, like a twenty something girl should. It was rare to see her like this, so carefree, spontaneous and not always in spy mode. They raced and wrestled then leaned against the edge of the pool. Sarah moved in behind him and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they stared watching the sun set over the fence. Chuck turned around and looked at her as she continued to have her arms around his neck. She loved this man that was now looking at her, he had fought for her and was there for her even when she treated him so badly, but that was what made Chuck, helping her to keep her walls down. Chuck looked at her as she kissed him, his perfect lips fit hers perfectly. She broke the kiss and held him closer. Chuck held her tight, then kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "You wanna get something to eat or head inside?" Sarah nodded into his shoulder. Chuck turned as Sarah got onto his back. Chuck walked out with Sarah on his back. Walking to their towels Sarah slid off and grabbed his towel and hers. Chuck padded his chest, arms and legs then wrapped the towel around his hips. Sarah did the same.

They shared a quick shower, which was electric and a new experience for both of them. Sarah made the call when they ran out of hot water. Chuck grabbed a pair of khaki's and a light blue shirt as Sarah slipped on a sun dress that she was going to wear to the club but got a big NO from Carina. Chuck looked at her as she came out of the bathroom. "Wow, you look amazing, you look like a real girl."

Sarah spun making the sun dress spin with her. Grabbing her key, they headed to the stairs and walked down finding a new restaurant a few blocks away.

**Next Morning**

Sarah had been extra cuddly, and Chuck didn't mind. He fluffed up the pillows and laid there as Sarah half laid and half sat resting her head on his chest. They enjoyed each other's company and could finally enjoy their first of many mornings like this. "So, where have you been, travelling." _Like Sarah didn't know after she rummaged through his bag._ "Pretty much every where. There's still a lot to see so I might check that out after this, if you're not too busy you can come along?" Sarah would have loved to answer him the way he wanted but she didn't know where this would go or how it would turn out and she didn't want to make Chuck think that they could go off grid again and be like this. A life with Chuck after this was not something, she'd thought about but she knew she could fight to make it happen. "I arrived in London and spent a week there then went up north, did Sweden and Norway, Amsterdam, Poland. I loved seeing Auschwitz. Loved seeing the land, the people, did a lot of sight seeing." Chuck got up. "Where are you going?"

"I want to show you something." Chuck walked over to his smaller suitcase which Sarah was curious about. Bringing it back to the bed he sat down and unzipped it. Sarah sat up and saw what was inside. "I was buying so many souvenirs that my back pack wasn't able to hold them all and trying to explain to customs and security I bought a small suitcase, but it's almost full."

"I can't believe that you were able to pull this off."

"Well when your determined and learned a few things from two spies, you go for it." Chuck showed Sarah all the items and where and when he purchased them. Then he brought out something that wrapped in a t-shirt. "I saw this and when I inquired it made sense to buy it." He passed the item to Sarah. "What, why?"

"I saw it and thought of you."

"You shouldn't have."

"I know but it felt right and it's not that I had a habit of buying you things."

"Well you did buy me a new alarm clock."

Chuck smiled. Then looked at her and waited till she unwrapped his shirt. Chuck took his shirt and followed Sarah's eye as she turned the item around. "It's beautiful."

"I saw it in a window in Copenhagen and like I said it reminded me of you. "It has a girl sitting on a bench, looking like she'd the only person in the world but when you look at it and the fake snow, it gives the girl I think some peace and maybe she'll realize that the world isn't a bad place after all."

"You got that all from this snow globe?"

"Yes, loosely translated of course."

"Oh course."

Sarah leaned over and kissed Chuck's cheek. "I love it. Thanks."

Sarah laid it in her palms and stared at it as Chuck put the other items back and placed the suitcase on the floor. Leaning back Sarah laid back against his chest. "It plays music." Chuck turned it downwards. "Right here."

Sarah twisted the crank and turned it as far as it could go, then gave it a shake. The music was a Danish lullaby that fit perfectly to the scene and the snow as it was shaken.

**After lunch **

An hour later Chuck rearranged Sarah's room, as the WIFI was better near the window. Chuck dragged the small kitchen table next to the window so if they wanted to sit outside, they were close enough to the items on the table. He had finally finished decoding Sarah's notes. They just finished breakfast and Chuck hoped that they will get a good start on ending this nightmare. Sarah sat down and started reading again. Chuck continued looking into this man named Hunter Davidson. The more he looked into him the more he could see why he would be highly regarded as a good handler for Sarah or anyone for that matter but after reading her notes he saw the other side of this man. Chuck looked into his MI6 file, even the for your eyes-only files. Sarah wasn't too far off when she knew that something wasn't right. Chuck looked into his file prior to working with Sarah and he had been reprimanded many times, that Chuck was surprised that he was still able to be a spy, but probably by then he had already got the bug of the "good" life that he wanted more and when he was team up with Sarah he figured that he could continue and not get caught. Chuck looked into the areas that Hunter focussed on the most, his missions and his relationship with anything that had to do with the Iliev group. "Hey Sarah, you wrote down your suspicions and made some notes. You have here Application Fraud."

"Yeah it is when you knowingly provide incorrect info to your insurance company. I figured that Hunter knew that this was happening, worked with Ansil to make it work for them, forget the middleman while making it look like a legit business."

"The next was Claims Fraud." "This I didn't understand at first as to why one would want to fake a death. But when I looked into a few names that had some large numbers attached to it, that is when the money was delivered but no body, that I know of?"

"Forgery?"

"This is where Hunter tried to explain to me that what we were investigating was sanctioned by MI6 and the CIA. I found policies and claims that were filled out then the policies were changed. Names and beneficiaries were altered. But only the owner can change who the beneficiaries is or other details about a policy."

"Maybe that is why he had a copy of an insurance form on Ansil's desk? Fake a claim and reap the benefits. If Ansil was a crooked insurance adjustor, it makes sense why Hunter would want a piece of the action. Ansil changes the claims, fake a death or whatever."

"Get the money but will never get caught cause you have the Minister of Internal Affairs in your back pocket. And who has contacts with Scotland Yard, Interpol, local Police, MI6, CIA. That is why there are so many phony claims out there. Ansil had to hire fake agents."

"The Olenko boys, this Donaldson?" Chuck looking up.

"Possibly, sell these fake policies to unsuspecting customers and pocket the premiums."

"And one big reason why Hunter got Sasha to work on Zolotov."

Sarah looked at him. "Right but Zolotov could be completely oblivious even if he knew that these pictures existed."

"He must be getting something to keep his mouth shut. He's like every other guy in high ranking positions. It's not them that get dragged across the coals, its…"

"Chuck." Sarah not liking his comment.

"No, its not right, even if isn't you entirely in that photo, no ones looking at the body, it's the face and it will always be the face, which happens to be yours."

Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand. Sarah could feel the burden she had been carrying for the last few months being lifted as Chuck was here connecting the dots. She was relieved that she wasn't too far off when she had her suspicions. They just had to find the money.

They continued to work making sure that they were in right direction and that it would help bring down Hunter.

**A week later**

Chuck was back on the train that he had planned to be on six days ago, but plans changed, and he couldn't be happier. This time he wasn't alone. He had thought about going across Europe with Sarah and now it was actually happening. Sarah sat across him as the landscape flew by her right shoulder.

Leaving the train station Sarah, hailed a cab driving to a loft type apartment in east London. It was familiar to her as she navigated the streets telling the cab driver where to go and where to park. Chuck looked up at the brick façade and wondered if the inside was as aged as the outside was. They climb into a freight elevator just shy of the front doors and as Sarah pulled down the doors, she flipped the lever allowing the elevator to head upwards. Sarah opened the doors letting Chuck walk in first. Chuck walked into his amazement it wasn't as old looking inside but he could tell that it had not been used in some time. Noticing the covered furniture with white linens he started to uncover them. Sarah disappeared looking for the fuse box and flips the power on. Chuck walks the length of the room folding the sheets and laying them on a chair by the window. He stares out the window catching a glimpse of downtown London. He hears Sarah and turns around.

"So this place?"

"Yeah I know a guy who knows a guy. Who knows?"

"I get it." Sarah walked up to him. "It belongs to my dad." Chuck looked at her. "All legit. I checked before I used it, when I moved here five years ago, I needed a place and when I told my dad he bought the place. When it's not in use it's rented out."

"You lived here?"  
"Yes Chuck so he knows about this place." Sarah was now worried that being here would bring up some not so pleasant memories. But maybe she should now worry about how Chuck felt. She knew that Chuck hated Hunter for what he did to her even if it was years ago. Sarah kissed Chuck then he continued to remove the sheets off the furniture. "So, is Casey and Carina showing up?"

"Not sure." As Sarah called down from the upstairs loft bedroom. Chuck looked up then walked over to the fireplace. Sticking his head inside, he didn't see Sarah come back down. "It's a little early for Santa Claus don't you think?"

Chuck popped his head out. "Just wondering when the last time this fireplace had a fire in it. At least it would take the chill off the room." "It should be fine."

Chuck started a fire as Sarah unpacked her stuff.

Sometime later, Sarah grabbed her keys. "Wanna come with me and get some groceries. There's a small store around the corner. Maybe get a pizza?"

"Sure." Chuck closed the flue just enough to keep the fire going.

They took the freight elevator down to ground level and walked out into the rain. They had hot beautiful sunshine all last week and even hotter nights.

Now it poured huge rain drops. They hurried around the corner and grabbed some groceries. Items for breakfast, coffee, snacks and other basic stuff. Like wine and beer and bottled water. Then Sarah took Chuck a few doors down and stood in line at a pizzeria. Chuck watched as Sarah knew exactly which ones to get. Her infamous vegetarian no olives and a loaded for Chuck. Arms full they headed back and enjoyed their slices. Sarah got up to clean up and checked her phone, still no word from Casey or Carina. Sarah returned sat down with two bottles. "Any word?"

"Nothing yet."

Chuck played with Sarah's fingers. "How you doing?"

"Fine?"

"That's usually my line."

"I'm not sure how to feel. This has brought up a lot of not so pleasant memories, but it also has brought us together." They both smiled.

"Strange how that happens."

"Yeah. You okay with this?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "I don't like that fact that you might have to see him and what he did to you."

"Chuck it takes two to tango."

"It does but you were only 21 and he was?"

"He was 30."

"30 really wow. And I thought you and I had an age difference?"

"Chuck you and I are the same age."

"Well no, technically you are 3 months older than me. So, I guess I am sleeping with an older woman."

Sarah tossed a pillow at him. Chuck grabbed it and was about to toss it when he moved onto his knees and climbed over her. Sarah slid down resting her head on the arm of the couch. Chuck grabbed her waist and slid her down even more. Sarah slid her legs on either side of him as he leaned downward hovering slightly over her. Sarah glanced at his belt which was just above her hands. He looked back up at her and smiled. Sarah lifted her head to meet his. Sarah pressed her lips into his. And whispered, 'I love you'. Bringing him closer, she slid her hand up his back loosening his shirt from its hold. Moving her hands, she felt one of his hands move behind her and rest on her lower back while the other one rested just at the base of her head. As he kissed her, he whispered back. 'I love you too'. Chuck leaned back as Sarah fiddled with his belt as they both helped each other shimmy out of their jeans. It wasn't planned but oh so worth it. Each movement, each electric touch. She knew her words finally were sealed in his heart and it felt good to say them as they made love. No matter what happened from this moment on, he had her back; cause he always had her heart. And now she had all of him.

Sarah held him closer to her as he settled inside her neck placing small kisses on her skin. His hands cooled her heated skin as she wanted it last, a bit longer. But Chuck being the sensible one mumbled. "We better get dressed."

Sarah wrapped her long legs around him. Chuck looked at her and smiled. "Your killing me here." Sarah bit her lips slightly which made Chuck take a deep breath.

Chuck pulled his boxers and jeans up and sat back allowing Sarah to pull her jeans up. Chuck grabbed his shirt and zipped up his jeans and fastened his belt. He reached over and held her hand bringing her into an embrace. They always seemed to cuddle afterwards so why change it now. Chuck put some more firewood into the fire.

**An hour later**

Sarah looked up as she heard the buzzer. Sarah walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. Chuck stood up. Watching the elevator rise he saw Casey. Their eyes met and his stare locked into Chuck like a bull's eye. Chuck got up and stood by Sarah. His only line of defence. Or he could flash. Maybe he'd flash. Sarah helped lift the gated door as Carina and Casey walked in. Carina hugged Sarah then walked over to Chuck and gave him a big hug then kissed his cheek. Carina noticed the reddish mark on his neck. "You two just had sex, didn't you?" Chuck looked at her and in typical Chuck fashion, which made him even more guilty, he fumbled his words. "Naw! No! We never."

Carina dragged her finger across his chest. "Your secret is safe with me."

Carina smiled and walked in further. Casey followed and dropped his stuff next to wall and turned towards Chuck. Chuck was getting ready to flash. But when Casey extended his hand. Chuck wonder if there was an alternative motive. Hesitantly he extended his.

"Good to see you Chuck."

"Yeah you too."

Casey leaned in and in a low deep whisper. "I'm impressive, what you did but if you ever do that again." Chuck swallowed hard. "Just give me a heads up."

Chuck swallowed again. "Two months! The watch left in the Nerd Herd, the false manifest. Your turning into a spy."

Chuck looked at him. "Th-an-ks?"

Chuck hears his phone but chooses not to answer it. Sarah looks up. Chuck mouths. 'It's Ellie.' Sarah nodded then rejoined Carina and Casey. Chuck walked up to her. "I'll call her back in a bit."

The four sat around the table catching up and hatching out their next plan of action. They now had Sasha and her brothers here and Hunter was here or would be shortly. Sarah knew she had to find him, but she also had to check off a few things she wanted to do.

Casey sat looking at the progress that Chuck and Sarah had been able to put together. "So, this Hunter was into fraud?"

"It looks like it. I guess he had started long before he was teamed up with Sarah but when Sarah started to ask questions it all changed."

"So, where and who is this Ansil Petrov?"

Sarah sat up. "He's the insurance agent that Hunter got to know, I'm assuming through an old mission or word of mouth. Seeing the benefits and looking the other way. He had the money and Hunter wanted it. Zolotov is the Russian Minister of Internal Affairs. He was the one in the photo and in Hunters' back pocket. Hunter has Sasha and her brothers Tatum and Nikola. So, what did you find in Shanghai?"

Carina replied. "Sasha seemed to be the candy and her brother was the muscle. I found a lot of men that she used and those she took more than the money in their pockets. She kept busy, on the phone a lot, probably talking to Hunter. Then all of a sudden she's back here just when you started digging around."

"Tatum the same, he was busy in LA, looking for you, then heads to Shanghai and in as many days is back in London."

"Well if Hunter thinks that Sarah is on her own, he has another thing coming." Chuck mumbled but she heard.

Sarah lips made a straight looking smile as she appreciated what Chuck had said but it had to be bigger than just having these people back here.

"Something must have happened, that it takes him five years to look for the money, why now?"

Casey looked at her. "Maybe he thought that Ansil had the money, and when he didn't the only other person that would know would be you. If you had your suspicions, he would have his as well. Would he have any reason to think that you turned on him or kept something from him?"

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Maybe?"

"Maybe Ansil is trying to save his life so he's…."

"Casey, I don't think that Ansil knew what I knew. But maybe when Hunter told me to keep my nose clean."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Sarah remember you told me the other day that Hunter said that there was no record of where a shipment of money went. You said that you clearly remembered him saying that Ansil Petrov was holding a large sum of money after submitting a few insurance claims, that is why you two were brought in to find out where the money went. You said that Hunter mentioned that MI6 was worried that if the money was placed in the wrong hands, groups like the Vasil Iliev clan, could regain their control as they once had?"

Sarah nodded. "Right! Hunter also had an insurance form with Ansil's name beside it and that he wanted something on Zolotov. Which he used me to frame him for the information. He wanted Zolotov to look the other way."

"Sarah, guys, Sasha met with a few Russian diplomats one night. A poker game, I was able to get inside and Sasha was giving them more than the required tip. If you get my drift. I later found out that they were under Zolotov's department."

Chuck got up and grabbed Sarah's notes. "Guy's, I think we are getting or making this bigger than it needs to be. We know that there is a larger sum of money out there. Whether Ansil had it originally or you Sarah know where it is. Why would Hunter want you unless you knew where it was? I'm thinking that Hunter goes to Ansil, thinking that the heat is off, Sarah's gone, Zolotov is still in his back pocket. He hooks up with the Vasil Iliev Security company, cause he's not a spy anymore, uses it as a front to continue making money or stealing it. He remembers that he didn't get his large pay out from Ansil five years ago. Goes looking for Ansil, he tells him that he never had the money but to check out his old partner. Grasping at straws he starts to play dirty; he finds his old intel and slaps Sarah's face on it. Somehow, he finds out where you live, sends the photos to LA. Sends Tatum to make sure that Jacob Donaldson does what he is told. Kills him, cause he doesn't want to leave any loose ends. Gets exactly what he wants, and that is making you come to him."

Chuck sat back wanting to vent some more but it got the team thinking and what they heard and had put together finally made sense.

"Chuck's right, Sarah. He needs you to get him the money and it looks like he is not going to stop coming for you till he does." Carina looks at her. If Sarah could disappear, she would in a flash.

The group paused as Sarah's burner phone rings. Sarah answered and she seemed to recognize the voice. She thanked the person on the other end and grabbed a piece of paper. Sarah wrote down an address and passed it to Casey who does a search. "Lofften Building, ok under construction, yes it sounds familiar, yes will do, will be in touch." Sarah hangs up. "Guys that was Lincoln O'Riley a MI6 analyst that I use to know and he gave me the address of the building we should check out. It was one of the building known to be occupied by Vasil's group."

"Could be a front?"

"Most likely? MI6 had several buildings like we do that are a front for something else, but this one has been under construction for the last five years."

"Perfect if you want to hide something."

The four 'borrowed' a car and left, arriving at the downtown building, the rain finally stopped as Sarah stared upwards looking at the building and remembering the last time she was there and whether she actually stashed the money there. And if after five years would it still be there. Sarah continued to try and talk herself out of going in but when Chuck walked up to her. "If its there great, if not then Hunter has nothing on you. Some fool is that much richer." She hoped that she could have some of Chuck's optimism rather than her doubting thoughts.

Chuck slid to his knees as he used one of tricks to enter the building. He was proud that he had picked up a few things while working with Sarah and Casey.

Casey held the door as they quickly bypassed the security system. Casey moved in behind the front desk and hacked into the security system. Carina walked the main floor as Chuck and Sarah headed upstairs. They reached the top floor and it was completely under construction. "Anything the same here?" Sarah looked around. There were no walls and they were able to see the whole floor, window to window. They took the stairs and dropped to the next floor. Arriving at the floor that housed the Ansil's office, they waited till Casey gave them the go. Sarah followed the hall from the stairwell as Chuck followed. Sarah knew where to go. Sarah looked at the door. "Chuck this is it?"

Sarah crouched down and jimmied the door. Sneaking in they looked around keeping their flashlights low. Chuck looked around and didn't see anything that would indicate a safe or hidden wall. "There's nothing here, Sarah."

Sarah looked around. She was sure that she had been here, but it didn't look the same. "Guys." Casey's voice came through their earpieces. "We lost track of security on our floor; they are now heading your way." Sarah looked at Chuck. They were too far from the stairwell and by the time they found a place to hide it would be too late. Chuck looked up and noticed that the ceiling was a dropped ceiling. He coughed to get her attention. Chuck jumped up on the side counter and used the filing cabinet to get higher in order to climb inside. Pushing the panel up and down he hoisted Sarah up as Sarah tried to balance on the tresses. Chuck followed as he quickly as he could sliding the panel back just as the door opened. They could hear two people inside the office. The one voice was talking to someone but couldn't make it out who it was. They turned the lights off. The two waited till Casey told them it was safe to get down. Chuck looked over and noticed that every time the exhaust fan spun, he noticed a shadowy image. He motioned for Sarah to point her flashlight. Sarah pointed the flashlight to where Chuck was pointing. "You see that black spot?"

"Yeah, now shine the light to the edges." Sarah shone the flashlight. "What does that look to you?"

"A wall, some type of box, furnace vent?"

"Maybe."

Casey and Carina met Chuck and Sarah at the far northeast corner of the building. Chuck lets them know what they saw and Casey joins in tapping the wall. "Sounds different doesn't it."

"Yeah, but if you saw what looked like a furnace it wouldn't be hollow."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Well at least we know that something is here, we can come back later."

Chuck was hesitant to go, Casey walked with him. "It doesn't feel right."

"I know I sensed that as well." As the four left the building, Hunter watched from the parking lot. "In time Cadee, I knew you would come through."

Arriving back Chuck looked at the schematics of the building as the three chatted. Chuck then searched for the blueprints of what was being built now, he printed them and laid the recent one and the one that he had. He noticed a few changes that weren't there originally five years but were now. Placing the new print over the old one Chuck noticed that there was an air vent or hollow space near the basement, that wasn't filled in for whatever reason. Chuck walked over to the three. "There is something different here." Chuck showed them the plans from five years ago and what he just printed, "There is a false wall or venting system that wasn't filled in for whatever reason, maybe costs?"

Casey took a closer look. "It could be many reasons, maybe Ansil knew you had stashed the money there in a crunch and would eventually come back for it but something happened and it stayed there till now."

"You mean that a large bag of money with who knows the amount is lying in between two studs just hanging there?"

"Looks like it and now that Sarah has an idea where it could be. Hunter isn't too far behind."

"So why hasn't Ansil looked for it?" Carina inquiring.

"Again Sarah repeated what she knew, maybe he's like me and forgot about it or he's dead. If Ansil made Hunter his money and it was taken, he'd look at Ansil. He wouldn't look or think of me unless Ansil convinced Hunter that it was me that took it. Either way he's after me."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "There's something there and we need to go back there."

"Or Sarah you try and remember where you put the money." Sarah looked at Casey. "It was five years ago, and I was probably running from him and stashed it and ran and didn't even look at where I tossed it."

"I hear you Sarah, but this is big and with our luck Hunter has been watching you and us and knows that you were there."

Sarah motioned for Chuck to follow her. Chuck got up and headed upstairs. Chuck leaned against the windowsill. Sarah sat beside him. Putting his arms around her he squeezed her close. "How are you doing?"

"I'm frustrated."

"Because you can't remember?"

"What kind of spy am I that I can't remember where I stashed the money he stole?"

"A kind of spy who is good at her job and knew that she had to find a good hiding spot so if the worst happened she'd not be able to tell anyone where it was but a very smart spy who has been jotting down everything in here in a coded craft just in case she had to find it. We haven't been through all your notes. Maybe its in there."

Sarah grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Well I'm not sorry I listened to that older couple and got off the train when I did." Chuck turned to face her cupping her face in his hands. "I promise to…"

"I know and I appreciate it." Sarah leaned in again and they continued to stay close. "I never cared for you with the thought of saving you. I love you because you are who you are and not what people say you are."

Sarah kissed him a few times just because. They looked at the bed then laughed. "I don't think it would be a good idea." "Raincheck?"

"Definitely."

Standing up they headed back down looking over her notes again. They all agreed to check out the building again even if it was under construction it would make it a bit easier to find that needle in the haystack.

**Close to midnight**

Sarah heads back with the last of her notes and Chuck was determined to find that one clue that would give them an idea where Sarah stashed the money, Sarah told the group that it was a wall facing a window and what looked like a built in cupboard surrounding it. Chuck jotted down what Sarah remembered, finally connecting the dots but looked up when Sarah's cell rang again. Answering she knew the voice then looked at her watch. "When?"

"Okay, see you soon."

Chuck gets up and grabs his coat. "Where are we going?"

"Chuck."

Chuck knew that look. "No way you're not going by yourself."

"I have to."

"Sarah, we don't know if he's out there or if this guy is on your side."

"Chuck, I have to and its safer for you to stay here."

"What about you? Who's going to protect you!"

Casey got up. "Chuck I 'll go, at least she won't be alone. Okay?"

Chuck tossed his jacket. Sarah walked over and placed her hand on his chest, whispering to him. "I have to do this, okay. I love you." She kissed his cheek and left with Casey.

Chuck paced the floor as Carina straightened up. "Chuckie can you stop, soon you'll go through the floor, come and sit."

Chuck stopped and took one last look out the window, it started to rain again. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Two days ago, he was sitting by the pool with Sarah in his arms. Just letting the waves hit their skin. Sarah held onto him as much as he was holding her. Carina could tell that Chuck was concerned even more than his title of an analyst should have but what a boyfriend would have for the girl he loved. Carina remembered telling Chuck a year and half ago that she knew he liked her, and he didn't deny it. Chuck sat down and slid into his chair. "Don't worry Chuck, she knows what she's doing." Chuck sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "What do you know about this Hunter guy?" Carina drew out her answer. Chuck looked at her. "Sarah told me what he did to her."

"Then as a spy he was one of the best. But as a human being he was a creep. But unfortunately, Sarah didn't realize it till it was too late."

"He took something from her." "Yeah but it made Sarah realize that you can't trust people based on looks alone. She knew that something wasn't right. Even when he said the right things, did the right things. But he didn't expect Sarah to take the high road."

"Well we know how that turned out, he altered photos to use against her. But why would he come after her now?"

"Chuck, he wants his money and he's running out of options, if Ansil is dead he's not going to talk and if Ansil told him that Sarah took the money it makes sense to why he's after her now."

"She doesn't remember."

"She knows, somewhere she knows where the money is and now that you have figured out that there is a space in the wall, that is where we will start." Chuck sat back and put his feet up. "So how did you arrive in Sunny Beach?" Chuck knew that Carina was just making small talk, but it kept his mind off of things. "I was travelling, and I met a older couple who said if I had time to check it out, so I did not even thinking that Sarah would be there as well. I was sitting at a café when I looked up and there she was and here we are."

**Midtown London**

Sarah and Casey walked towards the man who Sarah figured had called. He was standing under a large umbrella that hid his true height. Casey opted not to have one, he wanted to keep his eyes on the situation and not be hindered by a large obstacle such as an umbrella. Sarah walked up and grabbed the handle in such a way that if she had to use it as a weapon she could easily. The closer she got the more she saw how the man had aged. Life had crept up and it hadn't been generous. He tilted his umbrella back while nodding. He opened his mouth. "The Thames beats the Siene." Sarah replied. "But it never freezes over." They moved closer to the walls of the building in the alley way. Sarah closed her umbrella as Casey eased up on his hand that was near his gun. Sarah hugged the little man and she introduced him to Casey. "John Casey this is Edmund Chang or Eddie for short. He was one of my loyal CI's back in the day." John extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." Eddie looked up at Sarah who towered over him at least a foot and a half. "Can we trust this cop face character?"

"Yes Eddie. So why the call?"

"Got word that you were looking into Hunter." Sarah looked at Casey. "How did you find that out?"

"Heard that some pictures were sent and that a blonde she male knocked out the teeth of one tattoo artist." Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Where did you hear this?"

"Hanigan's Bar. You know the place?"

"Yeah."

"Well someone was talking about waiting for a payment?"

"Payment?"

"Some delivery of photos?"

Casey looked at Sarah. "The person who dropped the photos off was found dead."

"One of the Olenko brothers?"

"Maybe, Tatum was there then left for Shanghai."

"So Eddie why would they need the money?" Casey looked at Eddie. "What did this guy look like?" Eddie shook his head. Sarah helped by taking out her phone and showing Eddie a picture. "It was a guy but also a girl." Sarah showed him another picture of Sasha. "Yeah that's her but her hair was different, it was like 2 days ago." "So she must have done that as soon as she arrived from Shanghai?" "Did you follow her Casey?" "We did but I don't recall seeing her go to a place called Hanigan's?"

"I take you there."

Casey didn't like it, but they had to know. They hailed a cab and headed over to where Eddie said that he saw Sasha. The rain subsided as they arrived at the bar. Casey looked around. "It looks somewhat familiar, but it was during that day." Eddie opened the door. As they entered the room quietened as all eyes were on the three strangers. Finding a booth, they slid in and ordered quickly something to drink. Eddie sat facing the bathroom as Casey sat next to him and Sarah sat facing the door. Casey and Sarah did there scan of the place, seeing that there wasn't much security which would allow anyone to do some business and not get caught. They sat and nursed their drinks and Eddie was about to order another round when he looked up and saw who was at the bar. "It's the guy, she was with." Sarah looked up and saw that it was Tatum. Casey got a quick glance in as well. "Yup that's Tatum all right." Sarah looked again then got up and walked up to the bar. Casey got up and grabbed her arm. "Not here." Tatum took a shot and swallowed then looked at Sarah and smiled. He knew who she was. Grabbing his phone, he snapped a photo and left. Sarah followed him while Casey and Eddie slipped out the back. Tatum walked into the alley and was boxed in as he saw Casey at one end and Sarah coming in from the street. Tatum grabbed his phone and held it in the air. "One click and its sent." Go ahead." Sarah yelled from the street entrance. "I want him to know that I am here." "Who?" "The guy your going to send the picture to." "I wasn't going to sent it to…" Casey got closer and as Tatum turned, he bumped into Casey. Casey grabbed the phone and tossed it to Sarah. Sarah slipped the phone to her left hand as she threw a right hook hitting Tatum squarely in the jaw. Tatum fell hard to the pavement. Sarah grabbed his phone and snapped another photo. Attaching it to Hunter's number. Sarah added a little note. "See you soon." Sarah tossed the phone as it landed on one unconscious Tatum. Casey looked at Sarah. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes!"

"Your giving him exactly what he wanted." Sarah stopped and looked at Casey. "Yes but it is on my terms and not Tatum's. If he thinks that I am that naïve agent he once knew, he's mistaken."

**Back at the apartment**

Sarah crouched down to say goodbye to Eddie. "Thanks for your help."

"Always, dear."

"Will be in touch."

Sarah got up and closed the cab door as it drove off. Heading upstairs Carina was heading to bed. Sarah looked at her watch, when she couldn't see Chuck. "He's been sleeping for some time, about an hour or so?"

Casey leaves to find a room and closes the door. Carina walks over before heading into the room she chose. "He loves you." Sarah looks up. "Be careful that's all I'm saying. Hunter is not worth it, and you have one terrific guy up there."

"I know." Sarah gave Carina a hug.

Sarah walked around and shut the lights off and headed upstairs closing the door. Sarah paused outside the door looking at her hands. She closed them tight to lessen the ache and the shakiness. She hated that he was getting under her skin and she hadn't even seen him yet. Opening the door, Sarah saw that Chuck was curled up in the covers. He must have changed the sheets as she noticed the pile in the corner. Changing, she slid in behind him and slid her arms under his and kiss his shoulder. Chuck rolled over when he felt her close. "You're back. You ok?" "Yeah. Just hold me." Chuck laid on his back as Sarah rested her head on his shoulder.

**Next Morning**

Chuck left Sarah to sleep and slipped downstairs. He felt uneasy about going back to the building to find out what was behind the wall and if there was anything still there, now that the building was under construction. They planned to in after 6 pm less people and after surveying the place Casey knew that it would allow them to move around and not be asked questions. Sarah finally came down hoping to see Chuck, But Carina told her that Eddy had called and Casey and him went to grab some stuff from Eddie. Sarah sat down. "Did you talk to Chuck?"

"No, I didn't want to bother him."

"So you two, seeing you both came out of the same room?"

Carina would be the only other person she'd confide in regarding her love life. She was there during the Hunter fiasco and Bryce. Sarah looked up. "No just a few weeks well you know."

Carina sat beside her. "A few weeks, you mean you to haven't in a year and a half." "Nope."

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Walker."

"Chuck was worth it. And it probably wouldn't have happened when it did if he didn't accidentally show up at the café. "You didn't know he was coming?" Like she hadn't heard the story from Chuck. "No, I left LA a few months ago and told him about the photos. The last time I talked to him was the night we actually went on a date; a regular date and we had a really good time. Then the next day the photos show up. I called Beckman and she said to be in DC ASAP. And Chuck figured that I wasn't coming back so he decided to go to Europe and heard about Sunny Beach. I was doing some reconnaissance and when I looked up, there he was."

"So, you told him about Hunter and what he did to you?"

Sarah nodded. "So how did he take it."

"You know Chuck, on the outside he might show that he's okay with it but on the inside he's a whole ball of anger and confusion. Chuck is nothing like Hunter or Bryce. He's still dealing with it but putting up a good front."

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "Chuck is loyal and that's one of the reasons I love him." Carina smiled. "I knew it. You love the nerd." Sarah chuckled. "Always have to be honest. Now he's carrying this burden of my past."

"He would anyways whether you two slept together or not. I knew a year ago that you had feelings for him, and I told him that you probably didn't even know it yourself. But he did and he was loyal then and he will continue to be loyal even after this."

Chuck and Casey walked in with their hands full of gear. Casey looked up. "Eddie came through?" "Yeah big time, nice stuff too." Casey was like a kid in a candy store. Sarah walked up to them and gave Casey the look and he walked away. Chuck was laying out the gear into piles of four. Sarah smiled when she saw a traq gun amidst the pile. She never questioned it. Gently she placed her hand on his back, he tensed slightly but only for a second. Sarah reached for his hand to stop him from carrying on. He turned to face her. She kissed him, which made him focus on her for a little while. Looking at him as he broke the kiss, she could see in his eyes that he was still thinking about this whole thing. She hated that he felt that he had to take on her burdens, she hated to see him worry. Sarah placed his hands on her hips. "Talk to me?"

"What is there to say?"

"Don't you want to know what happened last night?"

"Other than you came back around 3 and that you probably provoke the tiger and he's…."

"Chuck!"

"I'm right ain't I."

Sarah didn't deny it. Chuck removed his hands and stepped away. "Chuck wait!"

Chuck stopped and faced her. "Why? How could you allow yourself to still go after that creep even after what he did to you?"

Sarah walked towards him again. "I have to make sure he doesn't get the money."

"Anyone else could do this for you, Casey some other MI6 agent but no you have to be the tough agent, the wild card. Be the one in control, when you don't have to be. He took your soul and your letting him step on it all over again."

"He's not and he won't. I won't let him."

Chuck looked at her. "You really think he's not seething wherever he's at after whatever you did last night and not come after you." Sarah stepped forward. Chuck pushed Sarah's hand away. "Sarah he used you and took your….. "

Sarah looked at him. "Well so did you…." Sarah hated herself as soon as those words left her mouth. She saw the pain and the hurt on his face. Chuck grabbed his coat and slammed the elevator doors and descended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Redemption**

_**This story will mainly be from Sarah's point of view. It takes place mid S2 after Sarah gives Chuck his Diploma and will cover her past and how sometimes the past needs to be silenced once and for all. Still 100% Charah. So, enjoy and let me know what you think? **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Sarah waited till the slamming of the elevator door stopped ringing in her ears. Wiping her tears, Casey walked up to her. Downstairs Chuck stormed out the street holding his breath, this might have been the last straw. _'How dare she think that I only used her. I've been showing her how much I loved her from day one and to accuse me of.' _Allowing the fresh air to clear his mind, he waited for someone to come down and make him come back, but no one came. He preferred it that way and starting walking. Sarah headed upstairs hating herself for what she said hoping that he'd be able to forgive her, but this was far worse than when she lied about how she felt, or when she made up an excuse to why they couldn't be together. She accused the man she loved that he was just like Hunter. Casey and Carina came upstairs. Carina looked at Casey, he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey girl you okay?" Carina looked at Casey. "Yeah, Chuck knows you didn't mean it. He'll be back." Sarah the stoic agent wiped her tears. "No, he won't, why would he after what I said." "Right now, we focus on what we can control." Casey left the girls. Carina sat down beside Sarah as Sarah rested her head on her shoulder. "You got it bad for him don't you." "More than you know."

"He loves you and he'll come back, guys like him don't go far."

It was an hour before Chuck started to see clearly, well calm down at least. But he wasn't ready to go back and justify what Sarah said. He knew she didn't mean it, but he hoped that she'd change her mind and forget the whole thing. It wasn't worth it; he wasn't worth it. Chuck had been gone for most of the morning and into the early afternoon. Both Casey and Sarah looked at their watches and wished that Chuck had his on. Minutes felt like hours but with or without Chuck they had a job to do. Chuck found a small restaurant which helped him to get out of the rain. He sat down going over the last few hours and ordering something, just enough so he wouldn't be kicked out. He pondered whether to go back, and if he should leave London. He pulled out his phone and saw a few texts from Casey but nothing from Sarah, he knew that Casey had sent his on behalf of Sarah. Reading them, he deleted them.

Chuck remembered that Ellie had called yesterday. Pressing his voicemail, he listened. '_Hey Chuck, it's El. Just calling to check in and let you know that Devin and I are in London for a medical conference at the Savoy. We were asked to speak, last fall but it was postponed so when the opportunity arose, we took it. Also, we are calling it our early honeymoon. Hoped that you were here, maybe we can hook up if you're near by. Give me a call. Miss you.' _

Chuck listened again just to hear his sisters voice. _'She'd know what to do but then she'd want to know why I was in London and why was I just getting back to her now?' He left her a text and said that he'd get in touch with her in awhile, but things were good_. Far from the truth but he had enough to deal with and another lie wouldn't be the end of it.

Sarah loaded her bag and looked at the schematics of the building once more. After Chuck had made noticed the changes, she wanted to make sure that she knew where to go. The buildings construction would be helpful, or it would delay them finding the right floor. Casey looked at his watch, it was close to leaving time and still no word from Chuck. Sarah looked at her watch and knew in her heart that he wasn't coming back. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the elevator. She pressed the lift wanting it to return to her floor. But it was already moving. She glanced down and saw the top of his head and felt relieved that he came back, but she also saw the weight of the world on his shoulders. Chuck came into view of Sarah at the top of the floor but never blinked. He opened the door and walked through. Sarah reached for his arm. He looked at her when he felt her touch. "Chuck!"

"Not now, we'll talk later." Sarah didn't like his tone and wasn't convince she would be forgiven but Chuck stopped and turned and kissed her cheek. She felt terrible almost like she was Judas and had just betrayed the only person who cared about him. Chuck ran upstairs and changed into his darkest jeans and black hoodie and returned back down grabbing his gear. Casey nodded, Chuck smiled slightly. They headed down and headed to the building. Arriving Casey parked along side the building and looked around as Chuck slid to his knees and hacked the keypad opening up the side door. Sarah and Carina slipped in first then Chuck followed by Casey. Taking one last look as he closed the door. Chuck and Sarah headed down the hallway towards where Sarah figured she'd stashed the money. It was close to where Chuck had seen the large vent shaped box the other day. Chuck grabbed a small grinder out of his bag and started cutting the gyprock. He figured that he was either above or below where the original vent was five years ago. Chuck was quieter than usual, but Sarah had nothing to complain about, he came back when he didn't have to. Chuck pulled back on the piece he cut and looked up then down inside the open space. He looked again, seeing nothing he paused when he heard Sarah gasp. Chuck turned around and saw Sarah frozen staring at a man, he quickly turned to see a man assuming that it was Hunter. Chuck gave him a quick look over and he was definitely the James Bond type. Chiselled jaw, ruggedly handsome, dark hair, older than what Sarah said he was, but still could probably charm the socks off any woman. But then he spoke, and Chuck could hear the arrogance in his voice. "Well Cadee, I have to applaud you, I didn't think you had it in you. You did exactly what I figured you would. And I bet that those photos helped."

Sarah stared him down. Sarah looked to see if he was carrying and sure enough, he was. Chuck saw that Sarah's gun was lying on her bag, so he moved in beside her and grabbed his gun from his lower back and slipped it to Sarah's hand. Hunter didn't have a clue. Hunter aimed his gun and pointed for Sarah and Chuck to move away from the hole in the wall. Chuck knew that it was empty, but Hunter nor Sarah knew that. Hunter came closer, still keeping an eye on Sarah and this guy she was with. Chuck looked at Sarah and motioned that he was going to do something, and that Sarah had to be ready. Hunter approached the hole but kept his gun aimed and as he looked up into the hole Chuck pushed him further into the hole making Hunter lose his balance. Chuck told Sarah to run, Hunter pulled his head out and pistoled whipped Chuck across the face. Chuck fell back as Sarah ran towards the corner. Chuck returned the punch even though he could feel the blood run down his face. Chuck had the upper hand but even with flashing Hunter was able to keep up with him. Sarah stepped back in when Hunter and Chuck's fight moved close to her. Grabbing a pipe, she waited till Chuck punched him making him fall back, and when he stood up Sarah hit him against his back with the pipe, but he wasn't going down. Hunter turned to Sarah as Chuck charged him grabbing him like a potato sack and wrestling him to the floor. Hunter worked Chucks upper body even though Chuck was on top, but Chuck wasn't giving up. Chuck was able to calculate his punches and punch back, giving Chuck the opportunity to nail him, over and over. But Hunter was determined not to let this guy get the best of him. Hunter pushed his hand into Chuck's chest and up into his throat causing Chuck to fall back. Hunter managed to turn around and go after Sarah. Sarah fired her gun but only one shot hit him in the shoulder but that didn't stop him from coming after her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back slamming her to the floor. "You thought that you'd take what was mine, your mistaken." Sarah knew his methods and was able to get out, but she didn't expect him to recover and go after Chuck once more. Chuck got up and continued to fight for Sarah. Hunter grabbed a 2x4 and swung hitting Chuck square across the ribs. Chuck hollered in pain as he thought he heard his ribs crack. Chuck fell hard. Hunter spat as the blood hit the floor. He looked at Sarah. "This guy, who is he to you. Got to be someone special enough to go through all of this just for you. Did he tell you he loved you, promised to give you the world, protect you, run away together, the white picket fence." "Chuck is nothing like you. You used me. You got what you wanted then tossed me aside. Chuck is more of man than you'll ever be." Hunter turned to look at Chuck who was in pain lying on the floor. Walking over to him and stepping on his chest. Sarah moved closer. Hunter looked at her then pressed firmly again. "Does Chuck know that I was your first, that I..." "He knows, everything." "Does he also know that you begged me every time." "I did no such thing." "That's my girl. That's the feisty Cadee I know." "I'm not Cadee anymore and you have no power over me." Chuck relieved despite the foot on his chest. Chuck got a boost of strength from somewhere and grabbed his foot, twisting it. Hunter fell back as Sarah ran over to grab Chuck. Chuck sees Hunter going for his gun. Chuck gets up as they run.

Casey and Carina check the other floors, unaware of what is happening above them. They reach a set of stairs planning to head up, they duck after they see one of the brothers firing at them. Casey and Carina fired back and after a few rounds he's hit. Casey and Carina wait till its safe and walk towards him and find out that was Nikola. Casey kicks his gun away. They hear shots and head upstairs.

Chuck holds his side as they head downstairs to where Chuck figured the money was. He checked the hall and sees the window that Sarah mentioned and what looked like at one time could have been a built-in unit of some kind. Chuck held his side as he grabbed a pipe and started hitting the wall. After a few hits a hole appeared. Chuck started tearing away the gyprock, he pulled a bit more away than he had upstairs, exposing a wider and hole allowing him to see that his line of sight was blocked. Chuck called Sarah over to take a peak and saw what looked like a bag, just below the floor joints. Sarah smiled when Chuck smiled at her, she knew that this was almost over. Sarah hoped to grab it and leave but when they went to reach for it, Chuck saw a shadowy figure come around the corner. Sarah went for her gun and in a quick flash – she turned to face her demons once again. Hunter limped slightly as he moved towards them. "You surprised me Cadee and to bring this guy wit you. He must be the flavour of the month." Chuck stood tall despite the pain. "He's such a baby and to have him as your back up, that disappoints me." "Well sorry to disappoint you." With confidence in her voice. "I learned from you that you never go in alone, cause you don't know what you'll find. You always have to have someone cover your back." Sarah hoped that Chuck heard her words. Chuck stepped back towards the hole and try to pull it out with his foot but couldn't so he decided to kick it out of its hold. '_What goes up must come down? _He stretched his foot back and kicked it down the vent. Chuck thinking to himself. '_At least it would drop eventually.' _

"Cadee why don't we just be mature about this and let me take the money." "You call that mature? I call it stealing along with murder, fraud and blackmail. I'm surprised that it took you this long come looking for it." "Had a few road blocks."

"Ansil get in your way?"

"He was weak."

"The Russian Minister?"

"Patsy."

Chuck kicked once more, and the bag dropped. But Hunter was standing near the exit, so they had to get past him in order to head downstairs. Chuck looked up and saw that the ceiling was open. Just above Hunters head was some loose building material. Chuck pointed upwards and Sarah nodded. Chuck waited till Sarah aimed. Sarah gave him the look and fired. Hunter fell to the ground, dust everywhere. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and they climbed over the debris and headed down the hall, trying to reach the other set of stairs.

Hunter comes to and starts yelling for Tatum and Nikola, but only Casey and Carina know that Nikola is dead. Tatum hears him and runs in from the other stairwell and helps Hunter out from under the debris. Hunter stood up. "Where's your brother?" "He was downstairs following the red head and the Major." "So, she's has more back up." "Head downstairs, just below where we are now and look for the money." "Yes boss." Tatum headed back down, and Hunter cocked his gun and ran after Sarah and Chuck. Chuck half ran half walked the best he could as Sarah kept an eye on Hunter and if he was still following them. Sarah could see the stairs. "Almost there, Chuck." Chuck headed through the open floor and looked back at Sarah as Sarah looked at where Chuck was walking. "Chuck!" Chuck looked first with his eyes then his body turned and crashed right into Sasha. Chuck stopped in his tracks as Sasha fell to the floor. Sasha got up and as she dusted off her backside, Sarah moved in and felt the need to knock of bit of sense into her. Sasha took the first punch but got a good one, cutting Sarah's lip. Sarah leaned forward and threw another punch. Hunter came in sight and saw Sarah and Sasha fighting. Sarah continued to give her all that she had and when Sarah went down Sasha went after Chuck. Sarah got up and pushed Sasha as Hunter aimed his gun. Chuck and Sarah froze as they heard the shot fire. As the dust settled, they saw Sasha fall to the floor and Hunter realizing that it wasn't Sarah he shot but his Sasha. Sarah and Chuck split. Hunter walked over to her and lamented for a second – it was cold and emotionless as if he had no feeling for her. He looked up and sees the back of Chuck heading down the stairs.

Tatum jumps to the landing as Casey and Carina see him slip by as they walk through the floor that Chuck and Sarah had just been on. Casey and Carina quietly head down the stairs and sees that he slipped into the basement. Tatum scans the area as Casey walks in and Carina goes left. He drops to his knees thinking that the money might have slipped under something. He finally sees it hanging just above his head. He grabs his phone ready to dial Hunter, but Casey takes his rifle and hits him across the face. Tatum hits the floor. Casey grabs the bag and they head upstairs.

Chuck and Sarah miss the main floor and end up in the basement. The head back to where Chuck thinks the money had dropped. When they reach the spot, they see Tatum out cold. Sarah looks at Chuck. "Now who has it." Sarah heard her phone. Seeing that it was Casey she answered it. "Casey, where are you?"

"We are back upstairs, we have the bag." "Great news, thanks, we are in the basement and Hunter is still after us. We will head up there now." Sarah put her phone away and headed towards the stairs. Hunter stood there with his gun pointed at them. "Drop your guns, its over Cadee." He saw Tatum. "Drop your guns." Sarah and Chuck placed their guns on the floor. Sarah kick them out of the way but not too far. Hunter looked up. "Just give me the money."

"Why, either way you'll still shoot us."

"Come with me? We can get back what we had. You were pretty good for a beginner, so I wonder what your like now in bed."

Sarah clenched her fists.

"He's just pressing your buttons."

"You and me and the money."

"You used me, and you took a big piece of my soul from me and I will never get it back. And all you want is the money.."

"Why not, once your gone, he's gone." As he points with his gun. "No one will come after me, cause no one knows that this money exists and by the time they do I will be long gone."

Hunter continued getting under Sarah's skin. Chuck looked at her.

"Sarah he's not worth it, and you know that you are better than him, you are not nor will you ever be that person again. Remember what I said to you. You are loved because you are you and not what people say you are."

"How poetic."

Hunter raised his gun as Sarah saw that the gun was aimed at Chuck. Hunter fired the gun. Chuck looked up and saw Sarah's eyes go big and wide as she fell into his arms. She looked at him as she started to fall. Chuck held on and saw Hunter add another clip into his gun. Chuck felt Sarah's back and her spare gun. Holding her in his one arm Chuck pulled the gun out and as Hunter pressed his clip into his gun Chuck fired. Hunter's gun goes off again as he falls back. Chuck fired again. Hunter fell back. Chuck falls back as he holds onto Sarah. Sarah looks up as Chuck hold his hand firmly against the entrance of the gun shot. Chuck digs for his phone and calls Casey.

Chuck holds onto Sarah. "Don't worry, Casey and Carina are coming." "I'm cold." "Think warm thoughts. Think about the beach, where we saw the sunrise. The warm sun hitting our faces, just you and me making love for the first time. Do you see it."

"Yes." Chuck holds her, but still putting pressure on the gun shot. "Casey is on his way. Hang in there."

Sarah closed her eyes. "I need you to stay awake. It's my turn to protect you. So don't bow out early." Sarah tried to laugh. "Kiss me Chuck." Chuck looked at her even with all her cuts and bruises, she was still beautiful. Chuck lowered his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"All forgiven."

Casey and Carina finally showed up and Casey quickly grabs his phone and calls it in. "She requires immediate surgery, gunshot wound." Chuck yells at Casey. "Call my sister, she is here in London and I want her to operate on Sarah, no one else operates. Can you do that for me!"

"I don't know Chuck."

"Here's my cell call her, pull some strings, call in all your favours, this is Sarah we are talking about!"

Carina got on her phone and called in an emergency extraction while Casey called Ellie. Chuck pulled Sarah close still pressing as much pressure as he could without hurting her. "What about you? Your ribs?"

"I'm okay, we need to focus on you."

Sarah went quiet but Chuck could feel that she was still with him. Casey and Carina still on their phones. Chuck pulled back Sarah's hair and started singing.

Ballerina girl  
You are so lovely  
With you standing there  
I'm so aware  
Of how much I care for you

You are more than now  
You are for always  
I can see in you  
My dreams come true  
Don't you ever go away

You make me feel like  
There's nothing I can't do  
And when I hold you  
I only want to say  
I love you

Ballerina girl  
The joy you bring me  
Every day and night  
Holding you tight  
How I've waited for your love

Sometimes I've wondered  
If you'd ever come my way  
Now that I've finally found you  
This is where my heart will stay

I'm never gonna break your heart  
Never will we drift apart  
'Cause all I want to do  
Is share my whole life with you

'Cause you make me feel like  
There's nothing I can't do  
I guess I finally realized  
There's nothing else like loving you

Ballerina girl  
You are so lovely  
I can see in you  
My dreams come true 

Chuck lost track of time as emergency and other agents surrounded him and Sarah. Casey helped Chuck up as they placed Sarah on the stretcher and started doing first aid. Chuck refused help, he followed Sarah up the stairs and out the front doors to the helicopter, that had landed in the parking lot. Casey helped Chuck inside and strapped him in. Casey twirled his fingers as the helicopter ascended into the air. Casey and Carina slipped into a black SUV passing the money off to one of the MI6 agents.

The helicopter lands as ED nurses and doctors arrive and take Sarah out. Chuck holds onto her hand until a patience nurse smiles and promises that she'd be taken care of. Chuck stays with her till he sees his sister. Ellie and Devon unaware that their urgent request to operate would be on someone she knew. They approached the gurney and checked the clip board, then look up to see her brother, all bloody. Ellie looked at the patient and sees that its Sarah. Chuck looks at her. "Save her, please. I will explain." Ellie looks at him then goes into doctor mode. "Let's get her into surgery now." Ellie runs off with the rest, Devon looks at Chuck. "We got this."

Chuck looks at his hands with Sarah's blood on them, and passes out. Nurses and orderlies pick him up and take him inside. In minutes of Casey and Carina's arrival the ER had wall to wall agents in it.

Casey tried to find out where they took Chuck, eventually hearing him, argue with the staff. Chuck looks up after not getting anywhere with one of the nurses. "I am CIA and I demand to know where Agent Walker is?" The nurse tended to her duties. "Casey, tell them". Casey looks at the nurse. "How is he?" The nurse turns to face Casey. "If he'd let us examine him." Casey looked at Chuck. "Chuck let them take care of you first, then we can go and see where Sarah is." Chuck looks at both of them. "I am fine." Chuck gets up as the nurse turns around holding a needle in her hand. Chuck takes one look at the needle and passes out. Casey looks at the nurse. "You have a short window, do what you need to do. I'll be back." Casey returns an hour later and sees Chuck awake but is a bit groggy. Chuck awakes as Carina is sitting by the window. Closing a fashion magazine she walks to his bed. "Hey Chuckie."

"Any word?"

Carina shook her head. "You need anything? I'm heading back to the loft to change." "Yeah, change of clothes for Sarah and me if you don't mind, and also can you bring me something special…." Carina smiled and headed out the door.

Carina arrived a few hour later and Chuck painfully slips his legs into his jeans and struggled with his shirt. Grabbing the rest of his clothes. He tossed Sarah's blood stain cover clothes and walked out. He barely got out the door of his room before he reached for the railing. Casey noticed that he had one arm in his hoodie and the other was dragging on the floor as he leaned against the railing and ran up to him. Chuck you should be resting. Chuck looked up. "I can't. I need to see Sarah." Casey grabbed a wheelchair. "She's still in surgery and if you plan to be stubborn at least sit down." Chuck sat down in pain as Casey helped him with his other sleeve. Casey pushed him into a waiting area near the doors of the ER. Casey and Carina took turns watching the door. Chuck held onto the globe that was still covered up in his t shirt.

4 **hours later**

Ellie and Devon head out of surgery and head down the hall, they catch Casey's eye, he fears the worst. Both thinking about how Chuck was going to handle this. Casey opens the door; Chuck looks up and sees his sister and Devon. Casey motions for Carina to join him. Carina stood up and kissed the top of his head, and walked out with Casey. Ellie and Devon walked in as Chuck forced himself to stand. "Sarah, how is she?"

"Chuck the surgery was tough. The bullet hit her lower pelvis. Though intact we won't know the extent till she wakes up." "She's paralyzed?"

"No, we hope not, but its way too early to speculate. With all the swelling and blood loss, which could have been worse." "Yeah Chuck, Casey told us what you did out there to save her." "I didn't do anything." "Yes, you kept pressure on the wound, you kept her calm which helped her to not move. We just have to wait?" Chuck tried not to react, but his face gave it away. Ellie looked at her brother. Now her focus was on him, she checked his face and saw the bandage around his ribs. "I'm fine, just a few cracked ribs and some bruises." "Cracked ribs, bruises? Chuck why was she shot Chuck and why are you here and why did Casey have the entire police force, MI6 take us from the conference?" "Yeah bro, all this security its like you guys are important or are in trouble or something." "A little of both." Ellie and Devon looked at Chuck as he sat down. Devon pulled up a chair, while Ellie sat beside him. "Guys what I going to say to you is highly confidential and highly everything. It took me awhile to believe it as well. You can't tell anyone, promise me you won't tell anyone." Ellie and Devon held hands. They both replied. "We promise." "It happened a year and half ago the night of my birthday. I got an email from Bryce Larkin of all people. I hadn't heard from him since he got me kicked out of Stanford. Anyways I opened up the email and at the time it looked like a regular email with an attachment. He added a riddle in order for me to access the attachment. So, I answered it and in seconds 1000's of images flooded the screen. I was frozen stiff as I looked at all those images. I don't know how long I was in this trance or hypnotic feeling. Cause when I woke up, I was lying on the floor and my computer was fried. I had a huge headache and everything around me was enhanced. My senses were overloaded and everything I heard or saw triggered these flashes or pictures. I overheard a new report on the radio and when they mentioned a name I saw some stuff that no one should see unless they were Government. I went to work and all day I had this headache and heaviness like a ten-tonne sinus headache. But all change when a beautiful woman walked into Buy More asking to have her phone fixed. I almost melted at her beauty and the fact that she didn't run away. She left me her number and disappeared. The next day she returned, and she introduced herself as Sarah Walker. I didn't know till that night when we went out on our date that she had a secret and what I experienced with the email was connected. You can say I was the secret and she was the agent. Sarah is CIA and John Casey is NSA. They were hired to protect me because of what Bryce had sent me. He stole a very important file that had all the CIA and NSA confidential information on it, that they had put together since 911. He felt that it had to be protected and the only person he knew that could do that was me. So because I know these secrets Sarah and Casey have to protect me from everyone else from assassination, espionage." Chuck paused to see if there were any questions. Ellie looked at him. "You're CIA?" "Well not an agent with a badge but more of an analyst. I use the info that I have to help with missions that we are sent on. Sarah and Casey and I go on these missions to save the world. I know stuff that help with these missions to be solved. But this time we weren't on a mission. This time it was personal. Sarah had left a few months ago and I assumed she wasn't coming back. So I left to go to Europe and I didn't tell Casey. A few weeks ago, I arrived at a place called Sunny Beach and unbeknownst to me, it was the same place that Sarah was at looking into an old partner of hers who happened to be MI6. I met an older couple on the train, and they mentioned Sunny Beach so I had a few days to spare so I went and checked it out. I headed over to a café waiting to head to a hotel and I looked up and there she was. She was as shocked as I was. For the last few weeks we have been spending time together along with trying to figure out why her old partner was coming after her. For the first time in a year and half it was just us and these missions took a back seat." "You two together?" Chuck nodded and went quiet. "And earlier?"

"We came back to London yesterday, I think, and we got some intel that Sarah was right and we went looking for it. But this guy also found her. We fought, hence they way I feel, but he tried to shoot me and and Sarah did her job and protected me and got herself shot." Chuck wiped a tear. "I grabbed her gun and shot him." "He's dead?" "I hope so, he hurt her badly, and took a lot from her." Chuck got up, Devon and Ellie looked at each other.

Chuck walked to the door as Casey turned to face him. Devon got up and shook his hand. "I guess we call you Major?" Casey looked at Devon. "No, John or Casey is fine." Ellie stayed seated. "I'm not sure if Chuck told you this but this is of National Security and Chuck's identity must be kept a secret. We have worked hard to keep him safe all this time. The Government wanted to place him in 24 hour protected custody but he adamant not to go." "So, all those weird conversations and impromptu trips?" Ellie turning to face Casey. "Yeah." Casey answers. "Wow!" comments Devon. "That's awesome." Ellie looked at Devon. "Not sure that awesome would be the word I'd use?"

"Ellie, Sarah and I have been there for Chuck and we have kept him as safe as the job allowed. There is and will always be a threat and missions that don't go as planned." "And this one?" "It wasn't a mission. Sarah's past caught up to her and her former partner wanted something that she had, so she felt that she needed to do this one on her own. So that is what she did. Chuck just happened to arrive at the same place. Total coincidence and we all know Chuck, when it comes to people he cares about." Ellie got up. "I know, he'll do anything to save them." "Yes. Sarah did her job and that was to protect Chuck whether or not she had feelings for him." Ellie knew what Chuck told her but she wanted to hear it from Casey. "Their together?" "Like white on rice." "He didn't say anything?" "It's new from what I have seen, but they have danced around their feelings for over two years, they were only kidding themselves." "But they kept it so PG, so professional." "It was their job." Casey looked at Devon.

Casey changed the subject. "And Sarah?" "Hard to say, the surgery was touch and go, the bullet was lodged just above her pelvis near her spine. She lost a lot of blood and would have bled out if Chuck wasn't there."

Chuck walked down the hall very slowly and sees Sarah being rolled into a secured room. He sneaked in when the agents head to the nurses station. He grabs a chair bringing it close to her bed. Before he sits down, he stares at her, even though the bruises and cuts she still looked beautiful and peaceful. Chuck leans over and kisses her lips, the oxygen hose tickled his upper lip. He sits down and grabs her hand placing it in his.

Ellie finds out from Casey that Chuck left his room and didn't get the 'go' from his doctor. She finds him in Sarah's room. Ellie leans over him and hugs him. Chuck embraces his sister's touch. Ellie finds another chair and sits down. As the room hums and beeps, Ellie tries to console her brother. "She's tough, from what I heard from Casey, protecting you isn't an easy job." Chuck smiled slightly. "So Bryce sent this to you?" Yeah, its complicated and in time I will explain it to you and Devon, we find new stuff everyday about this thing in my head, so you're not really missing anything." "So how was you trip?" "Up to a few weeks ago, it was great. Saw lots, ate lots then it all changed." "But you two are together, just like you always wanted." "We are but I didn't want it to end up like this." "It's her job to protect you and whether this guy was going to shoot you or not, she did her job." "But it wasn't a typical mission it was her past and her coming to grips with it. He did a number on her and maybe that is why she is the person she is today?"

"Chuck you can't say her past made her into the person she is today and blame her past on what happened today." "Yeah I can, he used her in more ways than one and seeing him gone I'm not sorry. He hurt her once and he hurt again." "No, you saved her before this and now. You have helped her become the person she is today. The way you two look at each other, we knew that what you had was special. We just thought that you to were taking it slow." "That's putting it lightly."

"Chuck, she brought you happiness and you gave her hope. She's not going to quit now." Chuck looked at Ellie then at Sarah. "Let her rest and when she wakes up you can give her a big kiss." Ellie got up and kissed the top of his head and stepped out.

Chuck returned after checking with the emergency doctor. Chuck took his time getting back, due to the amount a pain his ribs were in. He slipped into the hospital gift shop and bought some white gardenias and took them back upstairs to her room. He arranged her snow globe so she could see it when she woke up. Hours later Sarah opened her eyes. The room was bright, so she figured it had to be early morning. Scanning the room, she sees Chuck. Chuck walking around hold his ribs, he turned to see her awake. He smiled and walked towards her bed and leaned into hug her. Sarah tried her best to hold him but couldn't the way she wanted to. Chuck caressed her face and kissed her. Sarah lingered a little longer.

Ellie, and Devon walk in followed by Casey and Carina. Chuck stands up and Ellie makes him sit down. Sarah knows that something isn't right when she sees Ellie and Devon. She feels terrible then reality hits. She looks at Chuck and she sees the pain in his eyes. She remembers the events leading up to Chuck catching her. She thinks for a moment that she's back in LA. Trying not to cry, she looks at Ellie as she sits down. "Hey, Sarah. What do you remember? What day is it and where are you?"

Sarah looks at them. Thinking to herself, 'Ok routine questions, I am back in LA.'

Sarah looks at Chuck, cause she can't tell them what she knows. Chuck gets up and holds her hand. "Babe, they know everything." "Everything?"

Chuck nodded, then she looked at Casey and he too nodded. Sarah still unsure that she should say anything. Chuck looked at her again. "I was shot, we are in London, I think and why are you two here?"

"I had Casey call Ellie after you were shot. I had to have someone I trusted operate on you. She and Devon are here for a conference. That's why she called the other day. Casey found her." "Yeah Chuck was determined to get her to come here so Carina and I called Beckman and pulled some strings."

"The surgery was touch and go but we couldn't determine the extent of the injury till you woke up."

Sarah heard the words, but nothing was making sense. Chuck tuned into her and looked around. "Guys can you gives us a moment, then Ellie you can come back in."

"Ok." They all agreed.

Chuck pulled the chair closer and winced a little. "Your ribs? He got a good few hits in there." "I'm good, the drugs are kicking in."

"How are you? Are you in pain? Need anything?"

Chuck smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. Holding her hand Ellie walked back in. Ellie came in. "You ready?"

Sarah looked as Ellie as pulled the covers off. Ellie tested her reflexes and looked at her toes and tapped a few places. Ellie checked again. Sarah looked at Chuck, when Ellie did the last test, dragging the end of her pen lid against the bottom of her foot. She looked at Chuck. "Chuck, I can't feel my legs!"

Chuck looked at Ellie. "Sarah, its still early, there's still a lot of swelling. In a few days or so we can then start to ask those tough questions, if we need to. Your fit and you're young. What you need now is to rest. Ok?"

Sarah withdrew as Ellie squeezed her hand and signed her chart and walked out.

**2 days later**

Sarah woke up after finally falling asleep and trying to justify the last 48 hours. Beckman had Casey, Carina and Chuck in debriefing meetings for most of the morning. Ellie and Devon came in to check on her and explained what the next steps would be. Beckman came in and made arrangements to have her transferred to DC for therapy. Carina helped Chuck, pack and they met Sarah at the airport. Beckman arranged a medic vac plane to take them back across the pond. Ellie and Devon returned to finish their mini vacation and would meet Chuck back in LA, when he was ready to come home.

**DC – three weeks later**

Sarah laid on her back after the long flight as the therapists take their time reworking her muscles. Chuck watches and tries to give some moral support, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. Sarah struggles with the treatment and lashes out. Chuck turns on the radio just to change the mood and Sarah hears faintly the song that Chuck sang to her. Chuck has the staff leave as Sarah struggles to get up from the mat. As the song continues to play, Chuck crouches down beside her. Sarah looks at him. "Don't!"

Chuck moves to stand up and turns to move, when he feels her hand grab his. Chuck turns and allows Sarah to climb up on her own steam as he stands there supporting her. Sarah finally stands up looking at him. Chuck brings her close and this is the first real hug they have had since they arrived in DC. Chuck moves her back so that rest resting slightly on the walking bar. He holds her close as they start to kiss. Sarah whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about?" As the song finishes playing. "That the song you sang to me." "Yeah it was."

Sarah holds him close. Chuck doesn't let go of her. They make out a little, well as much as they could with physiotherapy equipment and the smell of a gym locker lingering in the air.

Chuck turns and he piggy backs her to the locker room. He helps her undress and places her in the shower. Sarah looks up at him. "You join me?"

Chuck steps away and walks to the door and locks it. Coming back, he starts taking his shirt off. Sarah sees his bruises, but they seem to be less than they did weeks ago. Chuck turns the water on as Sarah grabs her soap. Chuck stands in the spray as he holds Sarah's hands as she gets up. Chuck wraps his arm around her bringing her close. He washes her hair as she holds on to his forearms, then he washes her arms, legs and back. Sarah walks into the spray and rinses off. Chuck lets her do the rest as he holds her. They look at each other, Sarah looks at the chair. Chuck sits down as Sarah sits on his lap. "What did the doctor say?"

"Didn't ask, but I am doing the therapy, but I think that I need a different kind of therapy."

"You think?"

Chuck looked at her as they became one, it wouldn't be rushed but Sarah felt it was what they needed. Chuck made sure that Sarah felt loved, that she was protected and cared for. Chuck watched as Sarah tried to find a way to make it work. "Sarah, we don't have to." "Chuck, I want to, I want you."

"It's okay, we can just sit here." Sarah rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close and caressed her back."

Sarah whispered. "You can if you want?"

"No, we will wait."

Sarah knew that having Chuck there was harder than she thought it would be to focus and get better. Chuck agreed. He packed his bags and left DC in the morning.

**LA - Echo Park – Month later**

Chuck drops his keys after returning home back from a few interviews. He had grown up and needed a new job. But the jobs out there were, not what he wanted to do. He drove past the Buy More and wondered what it would be like to run his own business. He slipped his tie off and grabbed a beer. He checked his messages and it had been a day since he had talked to Sarah. Their last conversation was short, and Chuck figured that it was because she was still in therapy. Chuck sat down and tossed his phone beside him. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and heard a lot of noise coming from outside. (_background noise – loud voices – several people talking at the same time - all clear, security intact,)_ Chuck got up and walked to his door and opened it seeing the complex full of men and women in blue, with dark sunglasses and CIA attire. Then he sees a CIA medic wheel her into the complex. Chuck looks at her. Sarah catches his eyes and has the medic stop near the mailboxes. Chuck walked over to the fountain. Sarah knew that he would hate to have waited for her at the airport with all the security, so Sarah felt that it was better to do it this way. Plus, it was more romantic. Even though Hunter was dead she still felt unease, and the chair didn't help. Chuck had been faithful and stayed by her side even when she didn't want him there. Chuck waited and watched as the determined agent stood up. She was given some canes, but Chuck saw that she didn't really need them. She started to move towards him. It was slow but it was on her terms. Chuck smiled as Sarah walked towards him. As the agents dropped her bags they scattered. Ellie and Devon took a peek then headed back inside. Sarah came closer and grabbed Chucks arms and placed them on either side of her hips. She looked at him. "Hi." "Hi." Then she kissed him. They stood embraced by the fountain. The same fountain that had housed their many conversations, and a few special moments as well. Chuck continued to kiss her.

Chuck walked out of the patio door with a tray with something to eat and drink on it. "I guess we are back to where it all started." Sarah looking at him as she laid on the recliner. "I like what you did to your room?" "I assumed that you would be staying in my room." "I hope I was." Chuck looked down at her. "I missed you." "I missed you too. Come here." Chuck put the tray down and sat down beside her. He slid his hand along side her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Sarah wrapped hers arms around his neck. She kissed him softly.

Chuck made sure she ate something and after Ellie and Devon popped in, Chuck helped her up. Chuck helped Sarah to his room. Sarah grabbed some items and walked slowly back across the hall. Chuck changed and adjusted a few pillows and grabbed some more blankets just in case. Sarah came out wearing the t shirt that the snow globe was wrapped in and a pair of short shorts. Sarah walked over to her bag and pulled out a small box. Taking the lid off, she pulled out the snow globe. "It needed a new home. Plus, your shirt helped me get through a few rough days." Chuck walked up to her and looked at her. "Sorry for that." "All part of the process I guess." "So how are you feeling?"

"Better now that I am here with you."

"And everything else?"

"Still achy but they said that is normal and I am getting my strength back so in no time I shall be back to normal."

"And the Hunter thing?"

"It's over, and I feel that I can move on and not fear that he will come back. Getting back at him was one thing but getting you involved wasn't the plan."

"I know but for whatever reason it did involve me and I'm glad it did. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up slightly then walked towards the bed. "You better get some sleep." "Who said anything about sleep?"

Chuck looked at her and raised his eyebrows as he laid down with Sarah. Sarah looked at all the pillows and blankets then laughed. Chuck tossed them as he slipped his arms and legs closer to hers. Chuck looked at her lower stomach and the bullet wound. He leaned down and kissed it. When he met her lips, he took her shirt off. Chuck laid her back and slipped his off. He gently climbed over her and watched her as he adjusted his body, so he'd wouldn't hurt her. As they became one, all was forgotten. Chuck and Sarah finally made love. It wasn't rushed and Chuck preferred it that way. He finally had Sarah Walker in his bed.

The next morning, they lazily stayed in bed, catching a few hour here and there, but they did have a lot of making up to do. Chuck rolled over as he heard a faint knock. Begrudgingly, he got up and grabbed a pair of shorts. "Sorry Chuck." Devon stood there. "But there's a feisty red head standing in our living room." "Okay, be right out." Chuck grabbed a pair of sweats. "Carina I guess?"

Sarah grabbed something to wear and followed Chuck out. Chuck came around the corner with Sarah beside him and stopped when they saw that the feisty red head wasn't Carina but Beckman. Sarah slipped back and went to put more on than what she was wearing. "General? What brings you here?"

"I was dropping somethings off at Castle and I thought that I would stop by and check on you and Agent Walker." "Oh really, well she's…" Just then Sarah comes out wearing jeans and a t shirt. "Agent Walker." "General." "Good your both here."

As the three sat down Chuck and Sarah sat across from each other. "I wanted to stop by and let you know that I was very pleased with how the situation with Hunter Davidson panned out. I imagine that Sarah was very fortunate to have all of you there to support her." "I was." "I spoke to MI6 and Interpol and we felt that the money that was recovered really didn't have an owner that we know of so they suggested that we use it for something good. I also hear Chuck that you quit the Buy More and have been looking for something new." "Yes General, but there's nothing out there that interests me."

"Good that is what I'd hope you say." "What, why?"

"Because, I want to propose something to you."

Chuck sat on the edge of his seat. "Along with MI6, the CIA want to develop a joint op that looks into their own people. We have our own threat here with Fulcrum and now MI6 has had to deal with Hunter, they felt the same. So we would like to know if you would like to put together a team that would investigate and reprimand these agents as well as continue to work for the CIA as you have been, along with Agent Walker and Major John Casey."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "How would we do this? I have no money, nor a building other than Castle to work from."

"Leave the building to us." Beckman got up and pulled out an envelope from her briefcase. Chuck stood up. "Here is the money, do what you need to do. Give me a few days to confirm a building."

Chuck nodded then extended his hand when he saw Beckman's. "So do we have a deal?"

Chuck smiled. "Good, like I said I will get back to you." Beckman walked to the door. "Good day Chuck and Sarah."

**Three days later**

Chuck and Sarah along with Casey stood outside Orange Orange as the sign was torn down and a new sign appeared. As the protective cover was torn away. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand. Chuck looked up and saw his name being secured in place. _'Carmichael Industries' _

Casey grunted. "So, we now work for you?" Chuck looked at Casey. "You always worked for me, now it official." They all laughed.


End file.
